Malfoys Guide to avoid being Weasley pulp
by Piper J. Nox
Summary: Welcome to Malfoy's finishing School of how NOT to get the pulp punched out of you. Too bad I'm the only student attending.
1. Chapter 1 What's it going to be?

** I do not, will not ever own Harry potter or any of the places, people or things that are mentioned. They all belong to JKR.**

**Chapter one: What's it going to be?**

* * *

Okay, let's face it. Being the daughter of two out of the three of the world famous trio isn't bad. I mean, you'd think that people would perhaps respect me, or even be a little afraid of me... I would be if I wasn't me. If you thought this earlier on, please feel free to now correct yourself because you are most certainly wrong.

Rose Weasley is the name, you know, the one with curly ginger hair. The daughter of the Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-brightest witch of her age and so on.

But under no circumstance did I ever think that I would end up looking like Crookshanks on bath day, because some jerks in the year below me thought it would be funny to drop a water balloon on my head.

"You know the problem with you Weasley?" I heard a cocky voice say.

I rolled my eyes, gee.. does he want to add another problem to my list?

"I'm sure you're going to tell me Malfoy..." I sighed

He smirked, leaning against wall, arms folded trying and succeeding to look like a smart arse.

"You're too nice."

"What?" I scowled, crossing my arms as he pushed his foot against the wall shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You let them walk all over you, even though you've been here for 5 years already."

I shook my head. Oh joy, he is trying to give me advice. But it was a plus side that he even knew that I was in the same year as him. Dad has always said that the Malfoy' heads usually take up the space of the classroom so they never notice anyone else is there.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to teach you how to stop being such a push over ." Malfoy continued, hands still in his pockets as he cockily ambled over to me, smirking at my wet curls that had begun to bounce up.

"Now why on earth would you do that Malfoy?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. I knew that there had to be a catch, there was always a catch with a Malfoy- So dad says.

He rolled his eyes this time, studying his fingers with a bored glaze to his eye. Wait, why was he bored? He was harassing me!

"Because Weasley."

"That isn't an answer."

"Okay, because I'm nice." He shrugged.

I frowned. He wasn't nice.

"So, what do you say? Its either come to Malfoy's school of how not get the pulp punched out of you, or get pelted with more water balloons. What's it going to be?"

**Author note: Hello, this was a random story which popped into my head, so lets see how it goes. If you can, could you please review and let me know what you think of it :) Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lesson 1 Talkin' Back Time

**I do not own any Harry Potter or any of the places people or things mentioned. They all belong to JKR-who is not me!**

**Lesson one: Talkin' Back time**

"Are you kidding me? Rose couldn't even talk back to an orange!" My supportive little brother everyone.

"Gee, thanks Hugo."

As if he didn't even hear me, Hugo kept on rambling "-and oranges don't even talk!"

Scorpius was sat at the seat opposite Hugo and next to my spiky haired cousin; Mr Albus Potter. It wasn't long before they were babbling about how I couldn't be mean to anyone. Pfft, it's not like I can't...can't I? No. Wait, they're right. Maybe I should start off with a less threatening opponent than an orange.

"Rose, maybe you should accept that you're a nice person. It's not like that's bad thing." Al said, giving me a reassuring nod.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, shoving his hand in Al's face to make him be quiet. Or in Malfoy's words: Shut up.

"Oh put a sock in it Al! You are such a little girl at times!" Malfoy moaned. He shifted his eyes to my not-so confident expression.

"Look, if you listen to Alison over here" he paused pointing to Albus "Then you will spend your life as a carpet. People will always take advantage of you and throw water balloons at you."

"Or Oranges!" Hugo sniggered, picking up the spherical fruit from a bowl on the table and throwing it up and down.

I sighed. I knew they were right, but I didn't get kicks from being mean to someone. That just not who I was. But if what Scorpious is saying was right, then whatever, the cocky git shall teach me how to be a mean, lean, fighting machine.

"Okay..." I sighed, propping my head up with my hand, leaning against the table, gazing down the length watching the other Gryffindors chat away while eating their feast. "But I am not going to like it."

Malfoy nodded again before removing him hand from Al's face. Al punched Scorpius in the arm, getting revenge on his best friend. See, they're even best friends and they still can be mean to one another!

"So Weasley, if you don't mind, Lesson One begins right now." Malfoy said, holding a glass of water, beginning to take a sip.

"No, Not now?" I hissed, shaking my own head so fast that I was quite sure that it may fall off any second. The bright side in that is I could A: Join the headless hunt and B: Get out of doing whatever Malfoy was going to make me do.

"Why not now? Now's better than any." He said simply. He began to rise from his seat, ducked down beneath the table and arose in the seat next to me. After this, he then climbed out of that seat, grabbed my wrist and dragged me (unwillingly) down the hall toward the door.

Hugo then proceeded to turn my face into a tomato by cat calling down the great hall. Once again, my little brother everyone.

"Dude, you just heard where were going, because I just told you. What was that for?" Malfoy raised his arms at Hugo, who was laughing like an idiot. There, I thought it. IDIOT.

"Its-it's so fu-funny to see Rose turn tomato!" Hugo said through laughter.

"Idiot third year." Scorpius muttered, beginning to drag me through the oak doors that lead into the corridor. He then dragged me outside, facing the lake while the moon shone big and bright, just like Hugo's big fat head. See, I was getting better at this whole mean thing.

"Weasley, lesson one will be talking back to people who insult you. Now, I already know you have sarcasm underneath that bush you call hair because you used it on Hugo, which means this might be easier than you think." He said, pacing.

"But I don't know how to use it."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, swaying his head head back and forth slightly.

"You're smart. So with my knowledge of sarcasm and your brains, it won't be a problem."

Hold the phone. Did he just...complement me? I'm sure there was a complement for me underneath there somewhere...

"Did you just complement me?" I asked cautiously. Me and my big mouth.

"No. I merely stated a fact. You get good grades which means you're smart."

Damn my smart Granger brain.

I bit my lip, trying not to smirk at his attempt to try and hide that he actually said something decent about me. Hm, point to me!

"Okay-Stop grinning Weasley-I am going to insult you, and what I want you to do, no matter how mean you think you're being, come back and hit me verbally." Malfoy instructed, clearing his throat.

"Weasley, your face looks as though it has been trodden on by a horse!"

Now even I had to admit, this was a lame insult for Malfoy. He was usually much more spiteful than this. Oh, yes! I'm meant to be coming up with a comeback! Umm..panicking...

"Well...You're feet look like... umm...bogies?" I scrunched up my nose. I sounded like I was asking him a question rather than throwing him a lame insult that didn't really make any sense.

Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Then he shook his head.

"My feet look like bogies." He said flatly. "Really, Weasley?"

He then walked around me, clearly thinking.

"There were just so many things wrong with that insult." He said tapping his thigh "You see I could come back with something like..." he paused quickly thinking of an insult. Trust me; it didn't take him more than a fraction of a second. Damn his Malfoy genes.

"How would you know Weasley? Been finding any bogies up there lately?"

Now that sounded more like a Malfoy comeback. Admittedly, it was toned down a hell of a lot but it still had that Malfoy sting.

"How do you do it?" I sighed crossing my arms.

He shrugged, smirking a little.

"Just know what to say at the right time."

I flopped down on the grass, putting my head in my hands. I heard him neatly place himself down on the grass next to me. This made me feel worse, I had to flop didn't I?

"This is hopeless."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. It's hopeless. Just like Hugo trying to take a test in divination. It's practically impossible." I growled.

Malfoy began grinning like an idiot. He nudged me with his fist, giving me that cocky grin of his.

"Huh?"

"Man I am such a good teacher." He applauded himself, laying back on the grass, hands behind his head staring at the moon.

"What?"

"You Miss Weasley have completed lesson one. Talking back isn't so much of a problem when it's about your brother."

I opened and closed my mouth in a fish like manner. I had just insulted Hugo. Should I be cheering or crying? Maybe Malfoy wasn't such a bad teacher...or maybe it was all his negative energy being passed over to me, leading me to say such things!

"But that's just about Hugo! I didn't insult you!" I stammered

Malfoy raised his head raising one eyebrow at me.

"It doesn't matter. You still insulted him. Now all you've got to do is practice." He said, smirking again. "So, you're homework is to comeback any of my quick fire insults. They could be at any time...any where..." He began getting up, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking backwards, still facing me "Be prepared."

With this, he walked back inside leaving me on my own. Then it hit me that he had given me homework from an imaginary school that he was pretending to run. Maybe I needed to teach him about sanity...

**Author note: Hello again, hope you liked it. Please feel free to review! **

**Thank you!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch ****J**


	3. Chapter 3 Malfoy lands us detention

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the places, people and things mentioned. They all belong to JKR-who is not me!**

**Professor Malfoy lands us detention**

Innocently I was walking (No, trotting-I don't walk) down the halls of Hogwarts when Mr Nasty himself came through on his word, throwing my "homework" at me.

"Oi Weasley, You know what being old will bring you?" Malfoy sneered. I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. But this wasnt the case.

"What Malfoy?"

"The joy of ridding you of that orange cat on your head. Grey and wrinkles will be a much better look than the one your sporting now."

Quick now Rose, think of something smart, possibly so awesome that Malfoy will have that "You slapped me look" on his face!

"At least I'll have hair. You by the looks of things, are going to lose your hair by the time your seventeen. Better to have ginger hair, than be a shiny baldie whom uses Mr Sheen instead of shampoo." I crossed my arms, looking quite proud of myself.

Kah-ching! The slapped look had magically appeared on Malfoy's face! Yeah!

"What's Mr Sheen?"

Honestly...My insult would have been brilliant if he knew what bloody Mr Sheen was. Duh! It was polish for wood surfaces, everybody knows that!

I flicked my curls over my shoulder, now facing him with a cocky (I do say so myself) smile spread like butter over my freckled face.

"Work it out sunshine."

I proceeded to carry my books up the stairs, grinning at Malfoy from the top. I then received a huge smile back, which truly surprised me. Malfoy could smile- and It wasn't a bad one either.

"Nice one Weasley. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I am a great teacher." He shouted to me, still smiling.

Even I had to admit, he wasn't a bad teacher. Or maybe my mean spirit was there all along.

The insults went on like this for about a week. He was in most of my classes, which meant he had to take advantage of this, sitting next to me, firing insults at me just so he could hear me comeback with another one. He even went to great lengths, like when Professor Binns was chattering away, he would scribble insults at me which I would scribble back in my slanting handwriting.

That was until Professor Binns caught us, and man, even for a Ghost he could get really mad. He thought Malfoy was bullying me, but was appalled that I was retaliating. So he gave us both a detention. Great.

After class, I trudged out slightly annoyed. Malfoy was less annoyed than he could possibly be, in fact, he was actually quite amused. Smiling git. Now his smile seemed not so nice, more irritating.

"Ha, Binns has no sense of humour! I mean that insult was class , and that comeback of yours weren't so bad either." He shoved his hands in his pockets, making his blonde hair bounce as he chuckled lightly.

"I told you that you should have written that insult down! It was rude..." I spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. Too bad he did.

"Yeah it was rude Weasley, that is what was so funny about it."

To be honest, the insult Malfoy had written down was probably the only reason that we had landed ourselves into detention, because compared to my comeback, Malfoy's insult was like too high on the inappropriate scale.

"What's up with you, you've gone all quiet.." he asked, suddenly looking slightly concerned which was enough to maybe make me have a heart attack. He was concerned? Maybe he should get one of those award things for this, or maybe I should take a picture, because I didn't know how long it would be before I saw it again.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said, grimacing.

"No, its something." He began."You can tell me you know."

I didn't quite know what to tell him. I was only a little bit bothered that he had landed us detention, but he thought that he had actually offended me, which in a way was kind of sweet. Sweet? He was my mate. Not sweet.

Mentally, I am slapping myself. You have permission to laugh if you think this image is funny.

"Really, it's nothing." I persisted, nodding like one of those things in the back of muggle cars. Bobbing heads are they?

"Okay then..."

We walked in silence for a while, trying to conjure up conversation. I didn't know a spell that could make me a charismatic genius. I bet my mum does...

But just as I was going to ask him which Quidditch team he supported, I felt a strange tingling feeling on my back. I halted, dropping my books. Then I started coughing, feeling my nose become stuffy, and in an instant, I knew that someone had used the Bat Bogey Hex on me. My life gets better and better each time I look.

"Weasley, you alright? You look awful." Malfoy asked, his concern coming back like a virus.

"That was for the insult yesterday Malfoy!" A gruff voice shouted from behind them.

I grabbed a tissue from my pocket, trying to stop my nose from dripping like the Niagara falls.

"You arse! You hit didn't hit me, you hit Weasley!" Malfoy yelled at Dominic Strauss, the bone headed, fifth year Quidditch player in the Gryffindor house. Why was he in that house again?

"Well, it was meant to hit you Malfoy, but who cares. Weasley could use a good hexing to stop her from being such a know-it-all." He came back at Malfoy, putting his hands on his hips, trying to make out that he didn't make a mistake.

"And now it's your turn. Say cheese Malfoy." Dominic said, raising his wand at Scorpius. Malfoy, being such the good mate he is, PUSHED me out of the way. At this point, I probably looked more like the bride of Dracula with an ginger touch. Weren't Bat Bogey Hexes lovely?

Malfoy then raised his wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!" at Dominic, making his wand fly somewhere in the corner. Malfoy came quite close to him, his dark eyes full of annoyance.

"Please don't hex him." I said from the corner, still holding a tissue to my nose, squinting through my watery eyes.

"Give me a reason."

"It's not that bad. I mean, it's only a Bat Bogey hex..."

"But you look like a wreck." Malfoy said, still glaring at Dominic, wand at his throat but still talking to me.

"Thanks , I feel like a princess." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear

He continued as though he hadn't heard my comment " – and that aside, he needs to learn his lesson."

"Please just leave it." I asked again, wiping my eyes as the hex began to lessen a little.

Scorpius did as I asked, but not before he turned right around and thumped Dominic right in the face, loud enough for me to hear the crunch between his nose and Malfoy's knuckle.

"Don't even think about trying it again, otherwise worse could be coming to you." Malfoy warned Dominic, walking over to me.

"Did you not listen to me? I told you to leave it."

Malfoy grimaced at me, which quickly turned into a cocky smile, helping me up from the floor.

"I think you'll find that you asked me not to hex him. You said nothing about punching."

Now its my turn to say that with Malfoy, saying something innocent, could be turned into a whole other meaning. Beware people who are ever friends with someone named Malfoy, the below are side effects.

· Cocky-ness

· Overconfident attitude

· Hearing problems

· Insult-ite-us

Others symptoms may occur.

**Author Note: Thank-you to everyone who has clicked that little subscribe button for either me as an author or this story-it means a lot! Also, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep them coming!**

**IckleblueyedWitch :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Lesson2 Hex em where it hurts

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the characters, places or items mentioned. They all belong to JKR- who is not me.**

**Lesson Two: Hex 'em where it hurts**

"I want you to write out 50 lines on why you must not use inappropriate language in school. And Mr Malfoy, I want you write an apology letter to Miss Weasley as an additional punishment."

I had my piece of parchment laid out neatly in front of me, quill in my hand pressing so hard on the paper, trying not to get too angry with Malfoy for getting me detention, because after all he did stand up to Strauss for me. But it was a little too late, because as I squeezed my pen, several squirts of black ink jetted into my open eye. Brilliant.

I then heard Scorpius snigger, trying to laugh as quietly as he could in the desk across the room, with his feet propped up on a chair under his desk.

"Now, I am going to trust that you will do the tasks set-I don't have doubt in you Miss Weasley..." Professor Binns looked at me over the top of his glasses which where sliding down his ghostly nose, then switching his glance to Scorpius, who quickly removed his feet from the seat receiving a glare. "I'll be back in a while, I am going to find Nearly Headless Nick to try and put an end to this headless hunt feud once and for all." He then floated through the door, before giving Malfoy a doubting glance.

"Another fine mess you've gotten us into Stanley" I muttered from the muggle comedy Laurel and Hardy, but Malfoy was clearly clueless, as he kept looking round the room, looking for this Stanley bloke.

"But my names Scorpius..." he blinked, looking at me as though I had to be rushed straight to St Mungos for momentarily forgetting who he was. I mean, in his eyes, he was the best person in the world, possibly my only friend (untrue) and I couldn't possibly be friends with a bloke called Stanley!

"Oh never mind." I said, smiling at his confused face. I then began to scribble the first of my essay, plotting it thoroughly in my jumbled head, but was caught in mid thought, so I wrote the first thing Malfoy said on my page. I then proceeded to squirt more ink in my eye out of annoyance. You'd think I'd learn!

"Well, as much fun as this essay sounds, I don't think it's for me." Malfoy raised his feet on the desk and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You can't go to sleep! This essay isn't a choice, its punishment!" I warned him, sounding a little whiny. Damn it, the ink has caused me to have a whiny voice!

Malfoy rolled his eyes, got up and stretched. He strolled around the classroom, fiddling with several of the items that were in the classroom before yawning, proving he was bored.

"I think we should try lesson two, what 'ya think?" he said finally, sitting on the desk in front of mine.

"I don't think we should Scorpius, I mean, what If Binns arrives? And our essays..."

I trailed off, noticing the bored glaze that had appeared on his face once again. He shook his head.

"Trust me, I hear that the headless hunt situation has been going on for hundreds of years, and old' Binns seemed quite set on stopping it, so..." He paused counting his odds "I'd think that he should be there for about another hundred more years or so. So there isn't a problem."

"But what about the essays, huh?" I said, sounding like my mother, pointing to my half written essay. Stupid Granger brain!

Scorpius dug into his pocket, bringing out two self-writing quills and placed one on my desk. I started at it like an idiot for a few moments.

"Come on Weasley, you of all people should know what that is!"

Oh, I knew what it was. But my Granger senses were tingling and alarm bells were ringing in my head!

"I know what it is Malfoy, it's just I thought the school banned them since my Uncle Fred and George put them in stock!" I urged, pointing at the quill for emphasis. He clearly wasn't bothered, as he shrugged, clicking his fingers as the quill began writing a much better essay than I ever would.

"Lesson two-Stop gawping Weasley-Is how to Hex 'em where it hurts." He spoke as he walked up and down, raising his wand from his pocket. "You've got to know when it is appropriate to hex someone."

I sat in silence, as he smiled at me from the other end of the classroom.

"Being as you know it so well, would you mind it if we did the Bat Bogey Hex?"

Trust me, if I had a quill, there'd be ink in my eye.

"Not at all." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay then, throw it at me."

My eyes widened as he dropped his wand, and stood with his arms out wide like a target. Was he insane! He wanted to have the flu which one of the symptoms was throwing up, just so he could teach me how not to be treated like scum? There was something wrong with that boy...

"But, you'll be sick." I said, lowering my wand.

"And? It's nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix."

"But that's ridiculous; you don't have to teach me this." I replied, folding my arms. I then received a roll of the eyes and him coming closer to talk to me rather than shout across the classroom.

"I'm only doing this so you don't get flattened like a pancake." He said, smiling at me. His disease was occurring more often...ah! I might catch the concern bug!

"But why do you care?" I challenged. Hold up, why was I challenging him? This wasn't like me!

He shrugged avoiding my question, and walked down the end of the room, spread out like a target again.

"Hit me."

"No."

"Hit me."

"No."

"Hit me!"

"NO!"

On my last no, I threw the curse at him, which hit him squarely on the chest, making him bend down, coughing and sputtering. I rushed over, filling up with guilt, digging around for a tissue in my pocket. I eventually found one passing them to him quickly. He smiled, and began to talk but he had managed to lose his voice from all this instant coughing. It was a first.

"You Muppet! You made me do that on purpose!" I hit him in the shoulder, but also at the same time as helping him up. Scorpius was still violently coughing, as I helped him out of the classroom, thinking quickly on my feet as I grabbed the Self-writing quills and shoved them in my pocket.

Man, my pocket must make me look like a sumo wrestler with all of the stuff I had in there! Focus Rose! Scorpius-coughing-Madame Pomfrey!

I managed to drag him to the infirmary where he was quickly placed in a bed and taken care of by several of the nurses who gave him lots of water. Madame Pomfrey, who was now looking dreadfully old, carried a clipboard and tiredly stumbled over to me.

"How'd this happen?" she sighed, pointing her thumb at Malfoy.

"I-uh-elephant poop..."

Okay, I panicked! Gee, don't hold me to what I say when I'm under pressure. Madame Pomfrey frowned at me but then spun around when she realised that Malfoy was croaking something to her.

Don't be an idiot, don't be an idiot, don't be an idiot...

"I...did...it...me..." he croaked, pointing frantically to himself. Does he ever listen to me?

"You hexed...yourself? Madame Pomfrey asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Malfoy then nodded, smiling at her.

"I don't believe you. But, hey, if you said you did it, I can't blame anyone for this." She said, scooping up the pile of tissues Malfoy was creating, and plodding away.

"You ARSE! You shouldn't have taken the blame!" I whispered, punching him in the arm. He grinned, scribbling something down on the whiteboard he'd been given to stop him from using his damaged voice.

It read:

You know you love me really.

I blushed at this, but knew that he meant it in a friendly way. Again, my Weasley genes were all over the place when it came to everything! I am an abnormal blusher!

He smirked, wiping the board, scribbling a smiley face then writing:

Elephant Poop?

I then hit him again, but was scolded my Madame Pomfrey which set the wheels in motion for another heavy blush.

"Don't be mean; you know I have issues under pressure."

He silently laughed.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have hexed you." I whispered looking down, my head drooping. He lifted my head with his fingers smiling again before scribbling something on his whiteboard:

Don't sweat it Weasley, otherwise your hair will be crazy tomorrow from guilt. Plus, you passed Lesson two, because that Bat Bogey Hex worked a treat.

It felt awfully strange not hearing his cocky voice, but hey we all get a break! Except from Madame Pomfrey, who he'd be treating like a slave at all hours! Oh yes, happy days!

**Author Note: I am so glad to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story! The reviews and subscriptions really do brighten my day! It would be nice if you could keep them coming, because that would mean more story! Yay!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch ****J**


	5. Chapter 5 Lesson 3

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the character, people or things mentioned. They all belong to JKR-who is not me!**

**Lesson 3 Don't punch like a little girl**

It was a few days before Malfoy got out of the infirmary and in the mean time, he kept throwing insults at me even from his hospital bed. He was certainly a dedicated teacher.

When he finally was out, he arrogantly strolled into the Great Hall, arms out wide grinning like a baboon that'd just done a fart.

"So, who'd missed me?" He asked when he strolled over the Gryffindor table. None of us said a word which made him pull his attempt at a puppy-dog-eyes sadness trick. But still nothing.

"Gee, you lot are cold. You'd think at least one of you would have missed me." He folded his arms and sat down (no not sat, pushed me out of the way) and picked up an apple. "Budge up Weasley. A man needs his space."

I wouldn't really call him a man...more like a monkey.

"So, how was the Quidditch match on Thursday?" Scorpius began to talk sport with Al. Queue my yawn and brain to switch off-if it were ever on.

"Good. We won easy; those Hufflepuffs didn't stand a chance." Al replied shoving a pancake into his mouth.

Then my other cousin, Lily skipped (I know right?) over, with her red hair in a quirky braid looking unbelievably happy on a Monday morning. Was she a bird, or a plane? No, she is a Potter. An over-enthusiastic Potter.

"Hello Rose, Al and Scorpius." She said, her dimples showing as she smiled.

Scorpius and Al groaned in a quite caveman like attitude. Al hated it when his little sister came over like a "Ray of bloody sunshine" (Al's words) and seemed to think the world was full of rainbows and unicorns. On a number of occasions had Al tried desperately to ignore her, but no such luck.

"Did you know, that this weekend it's Valentine's day?" She asked, still perky.

Al, Scorpius and even me groaned this time. As nice as I reportedly was, I was such a boy when it came to this holiday. I'd rather listen to James make fart noises out of his armpit.

"So, who are you taking to Hogmeade?" Lily continued, brown eyes wide and hopeful.

"I never celebrate this holiday Lily, and you know this, because you ask me every February. " I said, trying to sound kind. Lily's face dropped, trying to remember when I had told her this, but then her smile sprung back.

"How about you Al?"

Al raised his eye brows then rolled his eyes. Before shoving what appeared to be a waffle into his mouth. Lily frowned at her brother before grinning at Scorpius, and I knew the question was coming and I think you do to.

"And you Scorpius?"

Scorpius sat back in his seat, arms crossed looking around the room contemplating his answer. He then shrugged.

"Probably no-one."

Lily sighed looking most disappointed. She then looked between both me and Scorpius a cheeky grin began to spread. Oh no. This could never be good.

"I would have thought that you'd have taken Rose, Scorpius." Lily stated, smirking a little.

Unfortunately I had been sipping some orange juice at the time, and after Lily had said that, I sprayed it all over Al who looked startled. Well, wouldn't you be if your cousin spat juice at you? Similarly Scorpius nearly choked on his grapes. It wasn't a pretty sight at our end of the table, as you can imagine.

"W-What?" I asked after handing Al a tissue from my endless supply and wiping my own mouth vowing I'd never touch orange juice again.

"I just assumed..." Lily said, knowing full well that she was winding us up.

"No."

Scorpius, this whole time had said nothing. He sat back in his seat again smirking. At this moment, I wanted to wedge that grape back down his throat so he choked.

"Sure, I'll take Weasley."

Take who? Me! Please mean Hugo...

He cockily grin at me, and I returned a glare, wondering what he was up to.

"That's great! I'll see you in Hogmeade!" Lily said finally skipping away.

I punched Scorpius in the arm glaring at him in annoyance, but somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, really deep down I felt sort of flattered.

"Play along. You don't have to go with me, I'll just do another lesson that weekend."  
I groaned. He was taking this whole make-Rose-tougher-school to the extreme.  
"I'm going to teach you how not to punch like a girl." he then threw his gaze to Al, his best mate. "Or like Al."  
"Hey!" Said Al, waking up from his daydream.  
I nodded at Scorpius, tapping my fingers on the table. I didn't think I could take another round of dragging Scorpius to the infirmary, My back wouldn't allow it after the Bat Bogey Hex.  
0o0o0o0  
The hallways were covered in hearts and even bubbles that were being spouted like hearts from tiny cupids making me have the urge to barf all over my own shoes.  
"So Weasley, you ready for our "date?" Scorpius joked. Once again, I blushed beet- root.  
"Can we please have the lesson? I don't feel too good..."  
Scorpius tried to look mock offended but finished grinning.  
"If you barf, it will be my turn to take you to visit Madame Pomfrey"  
We walked into a spare classroom which was usually used for Defence against the dark arts, but not today.  
It seemed Scorpius had already been in there because there was a punching bag floating from the ceiling.  
"I take it you want me to punch it, and not you?" I asked looking at the looming red bag.  
"That's the idea. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be pleased to see me again."

It was from here that it went all wrong really, first my fist was all balled up wrong, and making me injure myself in the process. The Scorpius nearly hit me when he was demonstrating which was most frightening.

"You do realise that you have no ability to hit _anything_. Your co-ordination is all wrong, your balance is a disaster and technically, you have no swing! How you are even standing upright amazes me!" Scorpius said in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air after 2 hours of teaching. Why am I friends with him exactly?

"Okay, so what am I doing wrong?" I asked, putting my arms on my hips trying to smile. FAIL.

He then proceeded to point to the whole of me.

"You're like a bumble bee." Scorpius finally said. Gee, that didn't make me feel fat at all!

"You're saying I'm fat?"

Scorpius shook his head sighing.

"No, you're like a twig Weasley. But that's not the point; I'm saying you're like a Bumble bee because their aerodynamics are all wrong. Their wing span is too tiny and their body is too big to fly, but somehow, it does." He paused to take a breath "You are the size of a twig, so your arms don't swing, they flop, your balance shouldn't even be classed as balance and well, I'm not even going to say about your hand eye. But somehow, you have a punch, although pathetic, it's a punch."

That was...sort of nice under all of that sarcasm. Trust me, look again and if you still can't find it, look again.

"Let's try another way."

By this point I was ready to abandon ship because I was tired and grumpy from Malfoy and stupid Valentine's Day. But he still persisted, gently holding my wrist and guiding to to the bunch bag.

"This is where it should be moving. And you should have your thumb just underneath the tops of your fingers so you don't crush it when walloping someone. "He told me. He then moved behind the bag holding it.

"Now try punching it as hard as you can, pretend it's my face or something."

I hit it, and much to my surprise it came back and hit me in the face, making me end up on the floor slightly dazed.

Scorpius jogged over to me, his sleeves rolled up, his concern disease returning. He frowned, and touched his thumb to my head making me wince. Guess who wins the award for wimpiest kid of the year? Not Greg Heffley- Rose Weasley!

"Bloody hell Weasley, you bruise like a peach! You've got a lump and everything." He laid me down, my vision blurring, Scorpius's ice blue eyes moulding into about eight.

"Ha, you have eight eyes!" I giggled pointing. This made him touch my forehead, checking that I didn't have a temperature. He then Accioed a pillow into the room and kindly put my head underneath it.

"When did you learn medical care?" I asked, probably sounding quite drunk.

Scorpius smirked, conjuring an icepack from the kitchens and placing it on my head.

"I didn't. I'm improvising."

I then grinned until I heard the patting shoes and the outline of a woman appear.

"Oh Blimey. It's Another Weasley Pat." I heard an older lady from the infirmary shout. Ouch, my head was disapproving to the yelling.

"How many times do I have to see you two this month?" I heard Madame Pomfrey say.

He trouble was, that after this I blacked out. The world could have been invaded my aliens, but I was out of it, in my unicorn land where Lily usually visited. Also, I think I sang when I was going unconscious and I'll never live that down...

**Author Note: Hiya! I am super pleased with all of the reviews and beg that even if you have already written a review, that you keep on reassuring my doubting-Thomas mind that you all still want to keep reading! **

**P.S Feel free to give constructive criticism :) **

**IckleblueeyedWitch **


	6. Chapter 6 Malfoy Vs Dad Part 1

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the world, characters of the other things mentioned. They all belong to JK Rowling-Who is not me!**

**Malfoy Vs Dad: Part 1**

So I'd admit that being to the headmasters office on the last day of term before the Easter holidays wasn't the best idea in the world, but even you've have to understand that I'd had a reason. I mean, I'm a blinking Gryffindor for crying out loud! I am loyal, and loyal comes with punching the git who was trying his best to humiliate Hugo. I think I surprised myself more than anybody, because it wasn't lady like to smack him in the face or stamp on his foot, but I did it anyhow.

"Tofu Links" I said timidly to the statue which swirled round revealing the spiralled stairs. I had heard many a time from Malfoy just how spectacular the office that every head of the school had adopted, but had never had really seen it from my own eyes.

I knocked on the door, tapping my foot. I then heard a faint muffle and the door creaked open revealing in the centre of the room, our current headmaster Professor Bagley. Now, I am not kidding when I say the bloke is incredibly lanky and tremendously tall. He sat, scrawling away only raising his big blue eyes to notice that I had arrived. He then hopped up, put his hands behind his back and slowly walked over to me. Now I was scared.

"Miss Weasley is it?" he asked, rubbing the formation of stubble on his chin.

I nodded solemnly, and shifted my eyes to all of the famous portraits that hung upon the walls. I saw Severus Snape, and gee, when my dad said he was a greasy looking fellow he wasn't wrong! Man he had a bad paper round, and hope I don't look that bad when I grow up or I might just bottle it! Rose-He is a brave man, and stop being rude, I heard my continence. Stupid continence. Never liked you any way...

"Yes sir, that's me."

"I hear you punched a Mr Smith this afternoon, is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

He then dug into his pocket and waved his wand, conjuring two beanie bags on the floor. Did he expect me to sit on those? If so, they might just swallow me! Queue mental screaming.

"Please take a seat."

I sat, almost falling over the low height, immediately imagining what Malfoy would do: laugh and push me on then so I sprawl out like an out-of-control spider who is wearing roller-skates. The git.

"So I understand that you punched Mr Smith because you believed that he was being rude to your brother, Hugo-am I right?"

I nodded, probably looking more sheepish than a sheep "Yes sir, He was making fun of him in front of a crowd. I felt he needed some help."

Professor Bagley nodded, brow creased. "I also know that a Mr Malfoy-Who I might add have I seen and given multiple detentions to-is teaching you how to be tougher?"

Bloody hell, How the world did he know that? I spied Albus Dumbledore grinning rosy cheeked at me, chuckling. What did they know that I didn't?

"...Yes..."

Bagley then began to laugh, a real pot belly laugh before composing himself.

"I think we both know what that is really about, don't we Miss Weasley? Even if you aren't aware of it yet. But anyhow, back to your punishment..." He paused, getting up from the beanie bag, pacing with a much more serious posture."Due to the fact that it's the last day of term, you shall serve your detention after the holidays, is that clear?"

I nodded and swiftly went out of the room. I don't know about you, but I think Bagley is a nutter.

0o0o0

I hurried to the door after hearing the constant knocking. Apart from me, everyone else had decided that it would be a good idea to go outside. But I was smart, because like the rest of the family I sunburn easily and that means tomato face-which I refuse to do. But they had forgotten that, so who's the smart cookie now, eh? That's right, me! Too bad I can't even open a door right, I pushed instead of pulled. Brain of Britain here people.

I was surprised further when I saw You-know-who. No- not Voldemort, but Malfoy junior himself.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, knowing full well that my dad was in the yard, and a Malfoy at his front door would not make him happy.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets putting a foot in the door way. I put my hand on his face and pushed it out, his body going with it (wouldn't it be funny if it didn't?).

"Malfoy, I don't think it would be a good idea if you came in. We have a lot of-of..." I paused, trying to think up of an excuse, which by the way is not my speciality. But finally, I thought of something. "Wrackspurt! We have tonnes of Wrackspurt in our house and garden!"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow, peering over my shoulder trying to see in the burrow.

"You're bad at lying too, because I can see Hugo in the garden. If there's Wrackspurt, then why is he in the garden?" He said, hands on hips looking more self-confident than ever.

"His brain is fuzzy-which it is most days, so that is the explanation." I retaliated. Beat that one Malfoy!

He nodded "I don't think that's the Wrackspurt. I think that's just how he is."

This made me giggle, which they made him smirk. Damn his-his ability to make me laugh!

"Rosie? Who is at the door?"

Oh shoot. I need some of that dramatic music now, because depending on what could happen here, I may need to use it.

"Mum, this is Scorpius." I said in a glum voice. Scorpius smiled at my Mum, holding out a hand. My Mum cautiously smiled back, shaking his hand in return.

"Yes, I remember. Rose, you want to invite him in?"

No. Not really.

"Sure."

Brain! What the heck are you doing! Don't let him in, build a wall of china if you have to! Stop him from entering!

He walked past, into MY house. He then looked around nodding, as if he approved of MY house.

"Would you like some tea, Scorpius?" my Mum asked, smiling.

Malfoy returned the grin (let me note an actual grin, not a cocky one).

"Yes please Mrs Weasley."

He likes tea?

"Oh, call me Hermione. It feels much too superficial to call me Mrs Weasley." She said walking into the kitchen, waving her wand as the kettle began to boil.

Malfoy hung up his coat and walked over to the fire place were pictures of myself and Hugo sat, looking dorkier than ever. The picture of me was when I had lost a tooth and my hair was wild with a strange bow that I hated to this day. Hugo didn't look much better. He had a siriusly (Co'mon, you know you love the pun) goofy hairstyle, with his freckles very prominent as he grumpily sat wearing his best clothes at a family party he didn't want to be at.

"Nice teeth Weasley." Malfoy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, feeling no ease at him being in my house. "What are you really doing here Malfoy? You wouldn't come here unless aliens invaded."

Malfoy's smile faltered, as he flushed a little.

"Wanted to see you-your house." He corrected himself.

I raised my eyebrows. What had he started to say? Plus, he had blushed. Whoops, now I'm blushing.

He swiftly turned around, continuing to look at the photos on the mantle.

"Here you go Scorpius." My mum placed the tea on the table. "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

No! No way could he stay for lunch. I needed some of those violins now: for effect.

"Mum, I don't think-" I began quietly, but Malfoy managed to cut me off.

"Yes please, if that's alright."

Idiot. Did he know what he was getting himself into? A lunch with the Weasley's was like a ride at caveworld-It wasn't pretty. But this lunch would be much scarier, as there would be a new attraction: Ron the exploding volcano.

"That's good. I'll go set up." She began walking to the kitchen.

"Be back in a minute." I told Malfoy, as I scuttled after my mum into our crooked kitchen. Once I saw her, I started talking.

"Mum, I can't believe that you have invited him for lunch! Dad will go ballistic!" I hissed.

She frowned putting her hands on her hips. "Rosie, don't worry about your father, I will deal with him. And about Scorpius, he is your friend isn't he? Why shouldn't I invite him?"

I pulled an odd face when my mum said friend. He was sort-of my friend I suppose. But that's not the point...

"But Mum-"

"But what?"

"But-but he's a Malfoy! Don't you mind?" I asked, trying to pluck another excuse out of thin air.

My mother shook her head, scowling at me.

"No, I do not mind at all. He seems like a polite young man, who cannot help that his family made some mistakes. Now go and talk to him."

She then lightly pushed me out of the door, making me see that Scorpius was smartly sitting on the couch reading the daily prophet. He put the paper down, as he saw me.

"Everything okay?" he asked, cockily grinning again.

"Spiffing." I answered

**Author Note: Hello everyone, Very sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I would have liked! This is part one to this chapter as I will add part two tomorrow. Promise! **

**As always, please review and voice your opinion on this story, because I'd love to hear it!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch **

**J**


	7. Chapter 7 Malfoy Vs Dad Part 2

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the world, characters or things mentioned. They all belong to JK Rowling-who is not me!**

**Malfoy Vs Dad Part 2**

When my Mum placed a plate in front of Scorpius, I was trying my hardest not to smirk at his expression. You see, my Mum had decided that she would cook like a muggle when guests were here because it showed she'd put more effort in, rather than just waving her wand. But dad disagreed (because she can't cook) , just like he disagreed with Malfoy sitting at the table in our home.

"So Scorpius, what lesson is your favourite at Hogwarts?" My Mum started the conversation, after she finished a mouthful of this mush. I kept glancing at Malfoy who was trying his best to look pleased with the meal, but it's hard when it tastes like its got slugs in it.

"Hm, Defence against the dark arts...maybe?" he said, his brow knotted together slightly.

Dad snorted, and muttered "Figures." Under his breath, but I heard Mum step on his foot to make him be quiet. I was ready with my helmet, because this was only at a simple question!

"That's good...Wasn't yours Potions Rosie?"

I nodded daring to look up at Malfoy who was stirring his fork round his plate.

"I was always more fond of ancient Runes myself." Mum said dreamily.

My dad just glared across the table at Malfoy while Hugo found the situation, as I did; Humour- us yet slightly awkward.

"So Scorpius, I assume you like the rest of your family are in Slytherin?" My dad spoke, revealing a harsh tone. Now at this point, you'd probably think he would have asked which house Malfoy had been put into first year: in which, you'd be right. He did ask, but now he was asking again because I knew the snide remarks were coming.

Malfoy was hesitant in answering, but could you blame him? I shrank in my seat.

"...I-I was put in Gryffindor, sir." He added sir on the end. My dad nodded.

"Bit of a shock to daddy then, was it? The noble Slytherin chain been broken?"

"Ron!" My Mum exclaimed.

"What Hermione? I was simply asking a question." He mumbled. Hugo began to snigger and Malfoy averted his eyes toward the table, continuing to stir his food.

"You don't have to answer him dear." Mum cut in, directly to Malfoy while dad sat, still trying to figure Malfoy out.

"...He wasn't pleased, but he has grown to accept it."

There was a silence. So, as you can expect from a thirteen year old boy wizard, the best way to break it was for him to make a huge fart. So this is what Hugo did.

"Hugo Weasley!" Mum scolded

Hugo by now was rolling. Malfoy was trying to discreetly hide his amusement and Dad was joining Hugo laughing away. And then there was me, who got up to find a tissue but trod on a huge ginger fluff ball that lie under my feat.

If you can't quite understand what happened next, then picture this. After I trod on Crookshanks, our bloody irritable cat, he shot on top on Malfoy's head. Malfoy then jumped up making Hugo roar with laughter pushing Dad into the sluggish lunch head first. Mum tried to get Crookshanks off of Malfoy's head, but I feel that he quite liked the blonde bed he had just created within Malfoy's hair, so the git of a cat decided that he was not going to come off.

Malfoy now had a taste of what life in the Weasley household was like. But he hadn't had a glimpse of the Potter-Weasley gang all together, because if he had, then he would never ever be the same again. I mean, he had already adopted the ginger hairstyle by having the ginger haired cat-hat perched upon his scalp, so why stop there?

"Not so easy being tough when you brought up with that lot." I said as evening approached, as Malfoy and I sat on the swings in the garden, his head cat-free. He smirked, rubbing his head slightly.

"I suppose not Weasley."

The swings squeaked, thick with rust as we pushed our feet slightly against the ground. I saw a glimpse of Mum through the window, waving her thin wand and plates piling themselves up in a tall stack. They then dived, like from a diving board into the kitchen sink drowning under the bubbles.

"I don't get why you're so confident in school, acting all tough and superior, but when you are around my family you aren't. You were...polite." I said, unsure of whether he could hear me.

"Don't know."

I sniggered. "Maybe I need to give you a class on how not to get blasted to smithereens by my dad."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, knowing full well that I was imitating him.

"It's either that, or have Crookshanks make a permanent parking spot on your head. What's it going to be?"

Malfoy stood up and grabbed a handful of leaves and shoved then in my hair and face. He smiled, watching as I tried to pick them out. It would take me at least a week, and the git knew that.

Hm, do I? Or don't I?

I then retaliated throwing the leaves on his head. It proceeded like this until we were laughing much too much and my belly felt as if Hagrid had sat on me, thinking that I was a chair.

"You're not too bad Weasley."

"You're not to bad yourself."

I then peered over his shoulder, seeing Crookshanks creep up behind him-or so he thought.

"Your best friend is back."

Malfoy spun around in fright but when he saw that I'd made it up, he looked angry.

"You're dead Weasley and your little cat too."

**Author note: Hello all, did something a little silly :S I thought I had uploaded this, but found that I had only uploaded it on to the upload manager. Whoops! Any who, hoped you liked it! **

**P.S I'd like the thank all of you who have stuck to this story! You lot rock!**

**As always, please give feedback in the reviews!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch**


	8. Chapter 8 A Man with a Plan

**Harry Potter and/or any of the characters, places and things mentioned all belong to JK Rowling-who is most certainly not me!**

**A Man with a plan **

"Oh for goodness sake Ron, leave them be." Hermione scolded.  
Ron had his face at the window, watching Rose and that Malfoy boy chat in the garden. Why was Hermione not suspicious about this?  
"But he's a Malfoy, Hermione!"  
She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"He doesn't seem like a bad boy Ronald. If you'd just look a bit deeper than his surname then you might see for yourself."  
Ron refused to 'look deeper' into any Malfoy. They were all snobs, and if Hermione hadn't forgotten-they _were_ death eaters in the past.  
"But-"  
"No Buts. I am not having you ruin our daughter's friendship." Hermione folded her arms. Her eyes relaxed a little, stroking Ron's shoulder. "I know you care for her, but you have to let her choose her friends, dear."  
Ron (who hadn't removed his sight from his daughter and Malfoy) shook his head.  
"I think he might have more than a friendship on his mind Hermione..."  
At this, Hermione's face became a little a little stiffer. But she still didn't cave in.  
"...Well, If it happens, it happens."

Ron smirked. He knew that she wasn't as happy about the idea of Rose and Malfoy in a relationship as she was making out. She gave him a warning stare, shaking her head slightly, trying to prove her point.  
"Don't interfere. He makes her happy, so you should be happy."  
With this, she kissed him on the cheek and walked in the living room.  
Ron peered round the door, making sure that she was defiantly out of hearing range. He then scuttled up the stairs and crept into his only son's room, who was feeding his pet toad.  
"PSST! HUGO!"  
Hugo lifted his head and grinned.  
"Could you be any louder?"  
Ron dismissed his son's cheeky comment, and proceeded to speak.  
"I need you to go prank those two down there."  
Hugo picked up his toad, and frowned.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because I don't want your sister near that git of a Malfoy."  
Hugo raised his eyebrows and started the laugh. He then lifted his toad up to his eye sight, sighing.  
"Your funny dad."  
"Well, yes, I can't disagree with you there. But I need you to do this for me!" Ron began  
Hugo held out his palm. Ron frowned but suddenly caught the idea and dug into his pocket.  
"3 sickles and 3 galleons"  
Hugo winced shaking his head.  
"Fine, 7 sickles and 5 galleons."  
Hugo nodded and Ron placed the money into his hand.  
"Now, go do the best prank ever. I don't care how you do it, but get them apart. It's getting much to cosy down there for my liking."  
Ron began to walking out of the door but stuck his head around the door.  
"And Hugo? Don't tell your mother. She'd go ape."

**Author Note: Very sorry, quite short today, but will write another chapter when I can ****J**** Thank you for all of the subscriptions, story favourites and reviews! If you are one of the people who have done them, I salute you!**

**As always, keep reviewing people, because it makes the world of fan fiction go round!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch**


	9. Chapter 9 Cat Attack

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the characters, places or things mentioned. They all belong to JKR-who is not me.**

**Cat Attack**

I think Binns was having a tantrum to be honest, but who really cares!" Malfoy shrugged as we continued to talk while on the swings.  
"I suppose, but we still didn't finish out essays..."  
I trailed off, as out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hugo plodding along carrying a struggling Crookshanks.  
This should be good.  
"Sup Malfoy." Hugo shouted.  
Malfoy turned his head, but shot up when he saw Crookshanks, and to be honest, so did I once I saw what had been attached to his collar. Dungbombs.  
"Hugo! What...?"  
"THREE! TWO! ONE!" he bellowed, holding his nose and setting Crookshanks down. Crookshanks consequently scuttled towards Malfoy.  
"No!" Malfoy screamed in a rather girl-like manner, flailing his arms, backing away.  
That was when there was a large puff of smoke and several bangs and the putrid stink reached me. It smelt worse than your oldest relatives fart, so much, my eyes were watering. But along with the smell, it set of bangs of paint which landed pretty much everywhere.  
I knew who to blame. Oh yeah, Rosie-Posey has a nose for this sort of thing-even if her nose is engaged and wishing it were dead. Dad was behind this. Hugo was just his minion.  
"Hugo!" I choked.  
I saw him holding his nose, looking quite amused. Crookshanks (who was still plodding-he's too fat to run- after Malfoy) even looked guilty, because he kept checking his butt to make sure he wasn't the one who created the smell that was dominating the whole area. But little did he know that he had the culprits attached to his collar!  
"Stop running!" I yelled at Malfoy who was halfway down the field.  
"I will as soon as you get that vicious puffball you call a cat away from me!"  
Now, be my guest if you want to go tell him that he is being a sissy, because really, my laughter is consuming me. Breathe. Breathe.  
"See ya Suckers!" Hugo chuckled as he wondered back into the house. I sighed following him in and pushing through.

I saw dad sitting at the table, and as Hugo brushed passed him I saw an exchange of money. Growl mentally.  
"Dad!"  
Dad raised his head while shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.  
"Hm?"  
I came closer, and his facial expression change dramatically.  
"Rosie, I think you need a bath, or maybe a truck supply of perfume."  
At this point Mum walked in, and as soon as she did he coughed and also covered her nose.  
"What on earth-Rose? Why did you smell of cow dung? And have paint all over you?"  
I pointed to Hugo and Dad who innocently raised their hands in defence.  
My mum scowled at my dad and grabbed his ear and dragged him across the room.

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled

Hugo crept away, but I grabbed the back of his shirt. I then smiled smugly at him nodding.

"Not so fast punk."

Hugo then sniggered. "Rose I think Malfoy has a real knowledge about our family life now. Never going to come back now, eh?"

Was this such a bad thing? I mean, Malfoy would probably make fun of my house when we got back to school anyway, so what was the problem?

"I don't care about that you twit! I now smell like a goat!"

"Worse. Goats would be offended."

Once my mum had given my dad an earful, she then turned on Hugo.

"Go find Scorpius, Rose." She told me and then turned to Hugo. "You will go and remove those Dungbombs from Crookshanks."

Hugo crossed his arms and as he passed dad, he gave him a high five, which then resulted in my Mum scowling at Dad again.

Once outside, I saw that Malfoy hadn't actually stopped running in a circle. But Crookshanks had stopped waddling, and was now cleaning himself.

"Take that Cat! You have nothing over me!" Malfoy yelled. Doesn't he sound like a patient from St Mungos? I think so too.

"Dude, you can stop running." Hugo sniggered to Malfoy, as he reached over and picked up Crookshanks and shoved him under his arm.

Malfoy slowed and came to a halt. He stuck his tongue out at Crookshanks. Brushed past me, then walked inside and grabbed his coat.

"Thank you very much for having me Mr and Mrs Weasley." He puffed, still out of breath and red with embarrassment. My Mum smiled and my Dad waved sarcastically. So, as you can imagine, my Mum trod on his foot. "I'll be off now."

With this, he opened the door and walked out. Nice, he didn't even say goodbye...to me.

**Author Note: First I will apologise for being gone for a little while. All my fault. Second, I am in need of help. You see, I need more tough lessons for Malfoy to teach Rose but I can't think of any more at the moment, but I will hopefully come up with more in the near future (hopefully). If you want, you can leave "Malfoy's School" ideas in the reviews? But if you don't, It okay, I won't feed you to fluffy.**

**Thank you for being loyal muggle's (or Wizards/Witches) and sticking with my story!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch**


	10. Chapter 10 Lesson 4 Art of Pursuasion

**Lesson 4: The Art of Persuasion **

Being back at Hogwarts after the cat incident was quite a relief. But that still didn't stop me from giggling once in a while even after Malfoy had made me swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone.  
"Hi Weasley."  
I looked up from my utterly ridiculous doodles that I had been previously drawing, but couldn't help myself. I stifled a giggle.  
"Ha ha, laugh it up Weasel-bee." Malfoy rolled his eyes placing himself next to me, both of our backs leaning against the tree.  
"I'm sorry... I'll try and stop laughing."  
Nope. No can do. The image of my cat as a hat was too much funny for even a person with no humour.  
Malfoy quickly changed the subject, so no one in a 30 mile radius could know.  
"Did you do the muggle studies homework?"  
I nodded, predicting his answer.  
"You?"  
He snorted. "Why would I?"  
I shook my head, turning myself to face him. I had to hear how he was going to get out of this one.  
"But this is..." I halted, trying to do the math in my head. "...at least the 12th time you haven't done it! I smell detention!"  
Malfoy raised his hand and patted me on the head. What did he think I was, a dog? ...Wait, don't answer that.  
"My my Weasley. Do you know me at all?"  
I raised an eyebrow. Was he serious?  
"This is just about time for you to learn the complex art that is called persuasion. That makes it lesson 4."  
I groaned. You should groan mentally as well.  
After this, he grabbed my hand and dragged me off to muggle studies practically kicking and screaming.  
We took our places at the back of the classroom; Malfoy took the usual stunt of placing his feet upon the table while chewing his green chewing gum.  
Now, for muggle studies we usually have a new professor who is called Professor Dory, and boy is she a strict woman. I mean, I heard that once, a boy yawned in her class and she went absolutely ballistic, telling him that he should have much more respect for muggle's and what not. I am all for blood status equality, but that was just crazy!

But today, we had another teacher who had rather mouse like qualities. Her hair was placed into a long chocolate brown braid, her robes looked rather tatty-almost second hand (I should know, I have some). But it wasn't as much her appearance that made her mouse-like; it was the way she spoke to the class.

"H-Hello. My name is Professor Cartridge, and I-I will be covering for Professor Dory today." She stuttered, tugging at her collar.

I really didn't understand our school sometimes. This happened to be the subject in which most students took because they wanted a break; therefore they chose to throw paper balls at each other and sing the latest wizard rock song in the loudest voice that they could muster up. So my question reins true, why on earth did they give us the quietest teacher known to mankind?

She continued to speak, trying to talk over the loud humming of talking that had started to erupt.

"Professor Dory informed me that you were all to have..." she trailed off squinting at the paper in her hands, before taking her oval glasses which were placed upon her head and turning the paper the right way around. "Yes, she said you had homework? I-I think it says essay here."

Malfoy nudged me, drawing my attention to face that he had his wand in his hand and was levitating the professor's chalk quite high above the ground.

"Malfoy!" I hissed. "Don't be stupid! She's trying her best to be a good teacher and you're not helping!"

Malfoy shrugged, smirking. "Relax Weasley. I've got this under control."

I crossed my arms, waiting for his plan to come back and hit him in the face.

The chalk that he had been levitating dropped instantly, creating a puff of white dust around the new professor, making her cough and splutter. In the mean time, Malfoy flicked his wand, causing the stack of books that were on the desk to tumble over and slide all over the floor. Pretty much the entire class was sniggering into their hands-the only exception was me.

Malfoy nudged me again, quickly shoving his wand back into his robe pocket. He swung back off of his chair and came much too close to my face, whispering in my ear.

"Watch and learn Weasley. Be sure to take notes on me." He raised his eyebrows in a pretend flirty manor, as he swaggered down the middle of the desks and begun helping clear up the books that Professor Cartridge was trying to clear up, with chalk all over her. She clearly didn't know that it was Malfoy who had done this on purpose. Figures.

"Let me help you with that Professor." Malfoy said with such kindness, that it was clearly an act. I rolled my eyes, not believing what I was seeing, because Professor Cartridge was completely oblivious and looked relieved to have a "helpful student". Notice the use of quotation marks that I would usually emphasize with my fingers.

Once Malfoy had piled up all of the books, he placed them neatly on the desk and conveniently made the class settle down. He was earning the right for a flick in the ear the stupid suck up.

"Th-thank you young man. What did you say your name was a-again?" Cartridge asked, attempting to brush off the chalk.

"Malfoy, Professor. Scorpius Malfoy."

Pfft. I was expecting him to bring out his muggle gun with 007 written on the side. He was really acting the whole hero, wasn't he? Talk about milking the moment.

Cartridge gave Malfoy a timid smile thanking him once more.

"Is there anything else I can do Professor?" Malfoy asked as the rest of the class still buzzed, ignoring Malfoy and Cartridge.

Cartridge shook her head causing Malfoy to nod and begin to walk down the desks. Suddenly, he stopped and turned a full 360 degrees, facing the professor once again.

"Professor, I am sorry but I haven't been able to do my homework. May I be excused?" Malfoy said, in an even more sickly voice. Queue puking.

Professor Cartridge nodded, timidly smiling at Malfoy again, gathering up her papers. "Th-that's alright Mr M-Malfoy. I will explain the situation to P-professor Dory being as you've been so h-helpful." She stuttered.

Malfoy gave her one last acidly thick smile and shoved his hands back into his pockets, sauntering back over before throwing himself into his seat. He sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Now, that's how you do that."

I couldn't imagine myself doing anything like what Malfoy had just achieved in my lifetime. I mean, I sometimes forgot my homework but I would always face up to the consequences, not suck up to the teacher!

"What? Sucking up."

Malfoy threw his head back, dispensing a chuckle. "No. It's the art of persuasion Weasley aka getting what I want in life. Its Something I am a master at."

At least he not conceited.

"Please, I could do it in my sleep." What? Brain! Focus, you can't even persuade a banana! What are you saying! "Cartridge wasn't even a challenge."

Stop. Talking. Now.

"Fine then, you pick a suit**a**ble challenge for me then Weasley."

I thought for a moment. Anyone would be more difficult to persuade than Cartridge, so what did it matter.

"Let's face it Malfoy, anyone is harder to persuade than Cartridge, so you pick." I found myself saying.

Malfoy chuckled again, darker this time. Uh oh. This cannot be a good sign.

"That's fine with me Weasley, but you're going to have to persuade the man that I've developed my talents of persuasion around. My father. Good luck with that."

No! No way! I hadn't even met Draco Malfoy, and from what dad had said, I didn't want to! And I was going to have to persuade him? I am now wishing that I had just accepted Malfoy's cheesy persuasion skills and moved on.

"You're on."

**Author Note: So did you like? This idea stemmed from the suggestion I got from a reviewer called theworldsbestauror. Thanks so much! **

** I have also had a few suggestions from arrrgghimapiratenow which I plan to use, so stay tuned for those! **

**Please keep the reviews coming as I truly appreciate them! **

**P.S Sorry for the loss of updates, fan fiction had a little trouble or so I could tell! **

**IckleblueeyedWitch**


	11. Chapter 11 Lesson 5

**I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the characters, places or things mentioned. They all belong to JKR-who is not me.**

**Lesson 5 How to talk the walk**

"Okay, So I regret what I said! Please don't make me do it!" I pleaded at Malfoy while the gates of Malfoy Manor loomed ahead. He ruthlessly (might I add) rolled his eyes and dragged me towards the swirling gates, in which I peered through noticing a waddling turkey roaming round a-Holy Cow is that a fountain?-and pecking at some seeds.

"Cool turkey." I sniggered.

"Weasley, it's a peacock. Get your facts straight."

What's the bloody difference? They're both overweight birds which need to go to weight watchers. Oh, oh no! I'm being dragged towards the doors. Help! Mummy!

As I was pushed towards the front door, I tripped up the stone steps causing Malfoy to feel the need to gloat even further. When I was close enough that I could even smell the door, I noticed that they were bloody huge. Like, larger than one side of my house. Malfoy pulled a long chain which sounded a large bell.

"Oh the bells Esmeralda." I said In a deep voice, giggling to myself. That hunch back of Notre dame joke never gets old! Well, it does for someone like Malfoy who probably has never heard of it.

"What?" He pulled a face, his pale nose scrunched up.

But then I thought of something else...in old horror movies, when girl scouts ring doorbells to a haunted house (quite like Malfoy manor), usually a trap door opens underneath their feet and a monster tears them to shred and-and-

I jumped to the side, bent down, knocking the floor just in case. What? Its Malfoy manor, you never know...

"W-W-Weasley..." Malfoy gets interrupted by my knocking. "WEASLEY!" He yells over the top of my knocking. I raise my head, grinning innocently as if what I was doing was normal.

"Hm?"

"What in Godrics name are you doing?"

"Uhhh...checking whether your floor is just right." But before I could get up, I saw a pair of tennis ball sized eyes staring at me. A little hand helped me up and I noticed that the Malfoy's have an house elf! Now, I share my mother's opinion, house elves should not be used as servants!

"Hello Master Scorpius how has your day been? I hope you don't mind me asking, who is your lady friend?" The house elf squeaked. I noticed that this house elf look surprisingly clean and well dressed.

"Very well thank you Pip. And this is my..." Malfoy paused and I swear I saw a glimmer of a flush. "This is my friend, Weasley-I mean Rose."

The house elf who appeared to be named Pip held out a hand in which I shook. I was pleasantly surprised that Malfoy treated this house elf as if he were talking to a fellow wizard or witch (not counting me).

"And how are you Pip? Anything happened?"

"Fine, Fine Master Malfoy. Although, your mother has now decided that she wants to change the entire outer exterior! Also, there's an infestation..."

I sort of zoned out after this. As interesting as this was, I spotted the one, the only Mr Draco Malfoy standing at the top of the elegant stairwell. I pretty much freaked out inside. He was just as scary as I imagined right down to the pointy ears. But in a way, he was just like Scorpius. Just, Scorpius had a faint trace of stubble, whether Draco was like a hairless cat.

Malfoy finished his conversation with Pip and ushered me inside. After I had taken one step I realised that the house had outgrown the word massive and grown into humongous.

I watched as Draco stepped down the stairs, watching me like a hawk. I stood still, rather like his prey.

"So," he drawled "Your the famous Rose Weasley my son blabbers about constantly."

I gulped.

"Yes sir. That's me. Ginger hair and all."

He raised his eyebrows. I shrank.

"I see you had a safe journey then?" he moved his eyesight towards his son.

"Yes father, we did." Malfoy answered quietly.

Was he scared of his dad? I knew I was, but it appeared that even the boldest of gits have someone who can crush their big heads. Interesting.

"Father, if you don't mind, we are going to play a friendly game of Quidditch outside. Would you care to join us?" Malfoy Jr. asked his narrow eyed father.

"No, thank you Son. I'll let you play." He began to stroll upwards but halted turning around. "Do you play much Quidditch Weasley?"

I coughed a little.

"I-err-yes sir. My Uncle and Dad taught me and my brother." I stuttered, lifting my head, attempting to look brave. I knew in an instant (plus from hearing my dad yell constantly) that neither my Uncle Harry, nor my own father were best chums with Draco Malfoy, so bringing up both of them in his house wasn't exactly the smartest move being as I am trying to persuade him to do whatever Malfoy asks.

Draco Malfoy nodded, pulling a familiar expression, which his Son always seems to wear: Bored. So, here's the part where my brain steps in and does something like; hey Rose! *Waves* Shut up.

"We'll be off then. Will I be seeing you for dinner?" Malfoy asked Draco.

"I hope so. Will you be joining us Miss Weasley?" Malfoy Sr. asked directing his thin, pale eyes towards me once again.

I found myself searching for Malfoy's help. I didn't know whether that was part of the whole deal. How long will persuading Draco Malfoy take? Malfoy (Thank Godric) seemed to come to my aid, stepping in.

"Yes father. I made arrangements with Mother earlier; I hope that this is alright?"

I'm stunned. I can't get over how formal they are towards each other, I mean it's his own dad and they are made to talk as though he is some sort of king! I don't know about you, but in the Weasley household, my dad sits on the couch, burps, then yells;

"Oi! Rosey, could you fetch your old dad some more cereal? –Actually, bring the whole box, who needs a bowl!"

You see the difference? My dad has changed my nappies, so he feels that I need to fetch him cereal to pay him back sometimes. But it seems that most likely, Draco Malfoy probably never changed Malfoy's nappies once. Let's move away from Malfoy and nappies shall we...

"That's quite alright Son. I understand that you should need some female company, even if it is from a Weasley."

And there you have it. I was waiting for some form of snide comment, but I'll let it slide. Besides, I have some persuading to do. So I can show Malfoy that he sucks at persuading.

Malfoy nodded and lead me towards the garden-no, more like field. - Where there is a proper Quidditch pitch. The tomboy side of myself is have a _field_ day! Get it? Lame...

He hands me an awesome broomstick-must be the latest edition-and I mount it with no problem. He gets on one himself and we rise in the air.

"We both have a faint idea that we're not here to play Quidditch." ...Aw! Sorry, had to have some thinking input here, I'll let you know where Malfoy was going with this. Proceed. "So, what's your game plan? What are you going to persuade my dad to do?"

"What? I thought you were going to decide."

Malfoy frowned, trying to remember what his end of the deal was.

"Oh yeah...Okay I've got the perfect -scratch that- most outrageous thing that my dad would never allow if I asked. He naturally would forbid it, but boy, it's hard."

"Bring it on." My confidence making a late entrance from left wing everyone.

Now, I'm scared. Malfoy was smirking at me, but at the same time blushing. Help me out here! It better not be something disgusting, like swimming in a bag of dirty washing...oh...that's just Hugo who does that.

"Let me take you on a date."

Holy cow. Merlin's pants. My cat's arse. What did he just say!

"Huh?"

Malfoy blushed a little more, but tried to continue his case.

"See, our dad's dislike each other, right? So the thing that is really going to be hard to persuade is to let my dad's son, which is me, go with Ron Weasley's daughter. You see where I'm going?"

No.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to persuade your dad to let you take me out." I said slowly, lines forming on my forehead.

"...Yeah." Malfoy said, talking to me as though I was five. His mouth then formed a smirk. "Bet your glad you said my persuasion techniques were naff Weasley, because if your's are as good as you say they are, then see you on our date."

With this, he had the audacity to wink and me then fly on on his Nimbus whatever!

I think, in some twisted way, Malfoy had just asked me out. And all before dinner...

**Author note: So, there you have it. After my awfully long absence on this story I have produced this. I hope that it isn't too horrible, but I rather enjoyed writing this. If it's not any trouble, could I have some feedback..please?**

**I really enjoy reading all of your comments, because some of them are rather funny. I'm glad you all seem pleased with Rose's commentary on everything and shall hopefully continue making her as Rose-ish as I can. If you want, in your reviews you could put what you think Malfoy manor on the interior looks like? Yeah? No? **

_**IckleblueeyedWitch.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Lesson 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, objects, characters or anything mentioned. They all belong to the wonderfully talented J.K Rowling.**

Lesson 6 Acting as if you actually own social skills 

"Weasley, could you pass the peas?"

Pass the peas? Pass the bloody peas? I'll pass his bloody peas, the git! Sorry, it's just I'm not in the best of moods as I wondered round the grounds of Malfoy Manor for at least an hour searching for Malfoy before giving up and walking into dinner where I found the git already placed at the table along with the other Malfoys. Clearly I didn't get that memo.

My passing the peas wasn't friendly, oh no, my peas passing was full of scowling. But in return, I got an eyebrow wiggle from Malfoy. I had already noted that seated not very far away from myself was Draco Malfoy and loan be hold his own father who might I add was looking very raisin-ish, along with Narcissa who...well the only thing to say about her was that she had been sucking way too many lemons!

"So Rose, I trust that my son was a gentleman while in your presence this afternoon?" Malfoy's mother Astoria asked, while cutting a piece of what appeared to be chicken on her plate.

I put on a false smile, trying to lay it on thick, in which you are all thinking; why? Well, my dear readers you see I may have no social skills but I do have academic ones, which means I have discovered that If I am going to have to persuade Draco Malfoy the dreaded question, it would help to get Astoria on my side. See?

"Yes he was. It was very kind of him to invite me, and very kind of you all to accept me into your house." I said, bearing a bold smile that should be against the law.

"Good, good. And it's no trouble at all, any friend of my little Scorpius is a friend of mine." She replied, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. In the corner I heard a quiet cough from Lucius. He clearly didn't think of me as a friend, and didn't hide that fact that he didn't approve of a Weasley being in his former house. But I chose to smirk at Malfoy who scrunched his nose up at being referred to as his mothers "little Scorpius". In retaliation, he kicked me under the table.

"I really enjoyed this food Mr and Mrs Malfoy. What was it?" I asked politely as I could without sounding too sickly.

Draco stared at me, while Astoria smiled.

"Squid."

Now, you might be a real seafood lover and completely disagree with me but I had only just put a forkful of what I now knew as Squid in my mouth and was now coughing. I wasn't a Squid fan, as you can tell.

"Squid?" I squeaked after forcing myself to swallow.

"Yes, Something wrong with Squid?"

Yes. I had seen the tentacles on the giant squid in the Hogwarts lake and even then I knew myself and it would never come close friends. So the fact that I had just swallowed possibly the giant squids brother made me feel squeamish.

"No, I'm a squid lover." I squeaked, sliding down into my chair forcing myself to eat the last bite. Once I had swallowed, I smiled passing my plate to a wobbly Pip, who had appeared at Draco Malfoys click of the fingers.

"Here Weasley, being as your such a squid lover, have the rest of mine." Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows playfully, putting the squid remains in front of me. I cannot, will not stomach more squid, and the idiot knew full well that I was only trying to aid my persuasion skills, so he was trying to sabotage my proving my own point: That I was a better persuader than he was.

"No, no. I really am full to the brim from all this wonderful food. But thank you though." I declined pushing the plate back towards him.

"But please, I insist." He pushed the plate back.

"Really, Im fine."

Back.

"But you said you loved Squid?"

Forth.

"I do, but I'm full."

Back.

"Really? Not an inch of space left?"

Forth.

I scowled at him, grabbing the plate and handing it to Pip, ending the feud. Malfoy sat back in his chair, smirking at me. I suddenly thought of something that could bring the whole Malfoy family to either like me, aiding my point against Scorpius, or hate me and throw eggs at my ginger bush. I conjured the Gryffindor inside of me out, and went for it.

"Do any of you know how to play Pictionary?"

The Malfoys all turned their blonde heads towards me, the exception of Astoria, who had dark hair. Lucius mumbled something (probably something rude) while Narcissa pretended to play with her wedding ring. Draco and Scorpius both looked bored.

"No, would you mind telling us, Miss Weasley?" Draco drawled.

I sat up in my chair, coughing to make sure my voice didn't come out sounding like a troll. Do you get that, or is it just me?

"It's a muggle game." Already they all looked enthused. I'm being sarcastic, because truthfully, they all rolled their eyes.

"Continue..." Draco ordered.

"I mean, it's a game where someone draws something, and the rest have to try and guess what it is that they've drawn." I couldn't really remember the rules, but that was basically what it was.

"What harm could it do?" Astoria asked, getting up from her seat. "To play Rose's Muggle game, shall we all depart to the seating area?"

Seating area? They mean living room right? It's all so posh!

Malfoy's mother lead us all to a room across the hall, in which I passed the stairs, and nearly bumped into a naked statue! Don't laugh. It was embarrassing. But when we finally were seated I was given a notepad and a quill and was told to do the "honours" of beginning the game.

"Okay, I'll draw and you all have to guess what it is." I said, trying to think of something to draw.

"Whatever Weasley." Malfoy answered, rolling his eyes while leaning against the wall of the fireplace. I hope his arse gets burnt.

I quickly began to scrawl what I believed to be a stick-man drowning while a shark circled them. And for me, it wasn't half bad, might I add.

"Here we go." I flipped the paper around. The Malfoys gawped at it for a while, but after a few seconds there were suggestions.

"A tree?"

"A banshee?"

"Is it a Remembrall?"

"Gobstone?"

I peered over the top of the paper trying to decipher how someone had thought that my shark was Remembrall. It hadn't occurred to me that this bunch of purebloods didn't think of anything other than objects in the wizarding community! But someone had said a tree...

"No...keep going."

At this point I think we had gone through every possible wizarding object and still hadn't come to the conclusion that it was in fact a person and a shark! Was I that awful at drawing? We quickly abandoned this game and went our separate ways, leaving myself, Draco and Scorpius alone in the sitting room.

"Mr Malfoy, could I ask you something?" before I could even use any brain work here, my mouth had already taken the plunge, and just like my drawing was ready to drown. Draco raised his head from his book, his face illuminating in the light of the crackling fireplace.

"Depends what it is Miss Weasley."

I sat forward in the large chair that seemed to feel as if it were about to engulf me, and at the same time, Scorpius leaned forward too, anticipating my question. I held my breath, the fear building up inside of me, the butterflies eating away at me like a pack of wolfs.

"I was wondering how you would feel about your son and myself possibly going on a date?"

**Author note: Oooh! Even I'm excited, and I'm writing it! Anyhow, not going to write too much here as my author notes are usually like another story in one, so I apologise.**

**Please review, it means a lot.**

**IckleblueeyedWitch**

**P.S I have upped the rating for this story because Rose (Being Ron's daughter) has language issues. I apologise for her.**


	13. Chapter 13 Lesson 7 Invention of lying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other the characters, places or anything mentioned. They all belong to the wonderfully talented, JK Rowling-who is most defiantly not me.**

**Lesson 7 The invention of lying**.

I could not believe that I had even contemplated asking him this! I watched Draco's expression harden (if it were possible) and slam his book shut. My muscles became tense, not caring about the answer any longer, just praying that he wouldn't begin to yell or even go as far to throw me out. But there was the unmistakeable atmosphere of pressure as myself and Scorpius both leaned further away in our seats, anticipating his next move like a game of wizard chess. But trust me on this one, Draco is defiantly the king.  
"And why on earth would you think that I would contemplate this? I was under the impression that the two of you were barely friends."  
That's what I thought as well, until my stupid brain wouldn't back down to a challenge.  
"Well..." I paused trying to think up an argument. "Think of it this way, if it doesn't go well, you won't be seeing me again anytime soon. To be honest, I would think I would never return here."  
"And if it goes well?" Draco asked his eyebrows raised mocking my tone. Oh darn it, I didn't really think of that... Because to be honest I hadn't really thought of it going well at all.  
"Well, uhh..." I mumbled. I turned my sights towards Scorpius, expecting maybe a little help, but all got in return was him holding up the picture I'd drawn earlier of a drowning person and shark. I'll bet you've guessed that he labelled the person Weasley and the shark Draco.  
"I'm waiting, miss Weasley."  
I moved my eyesight back towards Draco, who was tapping his fingers against the arm of his huge chair impatiently.  
"I highly doubt it will go well, sir. You see, it was merely an idea, you know, to see if it could work."  
I tried to explain, without giving anything away.  
Draco stood up, making me feel small and venerable; like a mouse in an old country field, waiting to be pounced on my an eagle.  
"I shall think about it. But do not expect any good news Miss Weasley, because do not forget your place in my eyes."  
With this, he walked out of the room, slamming the black door behind him. I think I my heart just stopped.  
I heard Malfoy snigger, which quickly began to grow into a fit of laughter, as though a bunch of hyenas were cackling at once.  
"What's so funny?" I asked timidly, still petrified.  
"Your techniques are terrible, Weasley."  
I folded my arms, rising from the magnificent chair, stomping my foot in a rather childish manor.  
"They're better than being a 'teacher's pet' with yours."  
"No, you used bribery, and tried to get my mother on your side." he sniggered, taking my drawing from his pocket. "And I think that like this drawing, you crashed and burned-no-drowned."  
He is the world's biggest idiot, but be is also one of the worlds taller idiots because when you are trying to square up to someone who is taller than you, it's hard to look menacing. Take my advice; get platform shoes if you're a short house-like me.  
"Admit it Weasley, you're better as the tutee." Malfoy continued, coming closer, his icy blue eyes seem to look right past my outer core, passing straight into the real Rose, who hates an argument.

You can probably imagine why it is so hard to out-stare him, so I tried to stand on my tippy-toes, my big red hair helping me look taller. See, there is use for my bush!  
"I can't lie."  
"I taught you how to lie. Use it."  
"No, you taught me your version of persuasion. Not lying."  
"Alright then, Lesson seven, lying through your teeth. Lie to me Weasley."  
Pfft. He wants me to lie? But... I wasn't too good at that. However, I suppose I did tell dad that the doughnut he had practically shoved wholly into his mouth wasn't mine (even though it was), but honest, I thought I was being nice. I mean, if you'd seen his happy-dad face then you'd understand why I didn't need the doughnut, right?  
"I struggle with that..." I mumbled quietly, shuffling my feet on the floor.  
"Okay. Just think of it this way: lying is trying not to hurt someone's feelings." Malfoy said, surprisingly kindly, as if he actually considered my feelings therefore wiping away his attitude for the moment. "Imagine that I'm Bartley, I'm wearing the most disguising robes in existence-grinning-asking your opinion, what do you say?"  
I considered this. Would I be truthfully harsh, or would I lie and save feelings. What would Rose do? Oh wait, I am Rose...  
"I-err Malfoy-I mean sir, I think it's a lovely robe. Really brings out our eyes."  
I grinned, trying to imagine that it was in fact professor Bartley and I was saving hurting his feelings.  
"Good. See, you lied without being deceitful. It's not in your nature to do it for spite, but it will be."  
He shook his head, frowning. "Back onto the real subject. Save my feelings Weasley. Tell me I'm an amazing persuader."  
I looked to the floor. Save his feelings? He has feelings? Course he does, he blushes like a human but...

"Fine..." I sighed, choosing to stare directly at the flickering flames rather than his face. You know, saving awkward feelings and all... "Malfoy, your techniques are different than mine, but they will help me in the...distant future." I smiled, probably not sweetly, but kind enough.

Malfoy nodded, as if approving my 'speech'.

"Thank you Weasley. It is very kind of you to say so." He paused, shuffling his feet blushing slightly. This could only mean one thing...*queue jaws music* something nice this way comes...

"I hate to say it, but although my dad may say no, your techniques would work beyond well on a person who is not my dad. Next time, I'll make your homework assignment a little less hard."

I found myself smiling properly at him, who had now recoiled like a snake at the slightest complement he gave out. It didn't help that there was a stain of red upon his cheeks which resembled my ginger bush. I took a glance at my watch noticing that if I were not home soon, Hugo would have eaten the rest of the edible food in our house, which reminded me of how hungry I was, as my stomach made one of the most disguising noises it had ever made. Seriously, what was going on inside of me was I having a reaction to the squid that I _didn't_ eat?

Malfoy smirked, clearly gaining back his confidence. "Hungry?"

Stupid internal organs, can't you keep your disguising noises to yourself?

"Sort of...I lied when I said that I was a squid fan. I didn't want to be rude and say I hated it." I admitted, my face matching my hair.

Malfoy's face softened, but the smirk still remained. Clicking his fingers, Pip arrived looking half asleep, her eyes sagging. Nevertheless, she perked up once she saw who had summoned her.

"Pip, is it alright if you could prepare us some muggle-style pizza please?" Malfoy asked politely.

Pip grinned, tennis ball shaped eyes sparkling. I guessed that she enjoyed feeling needed.

"Certainly Master Malfoy. Pip will gladly get you some." With this, I was actually amazed further at elf magic as Pip flashed out, and merely seconds later, she reappeared holding a box of freshly served Pizza.

"Here you go Master. Thank you for summoning me." She bowed and disappeared.

Myself and Malfoy tucked into the pizza, settling my stupid stomach from making noises that should be illegal. Once there was only one piece left, Malfoy, much to my surprise (or probably yours) did the gentlemanly thing and cut it so I had more than himself. My mouth hung open.

"Not that much of a shock I'd hope Weasley? Plus, I'd close your mouth before wrack spurts enter it." He wiggled his eyebrows, handing me the soft piece of pizza.

"No, it's just...thank you." I stuttered.

"Glad to of been some help."

After finishing the pizza, I defiantly realised that it was time for me to be back home, so Malfoy lead me outside into the fading light of the still 'I've pooped my pants because it's so scary' Malfoy manor, and found us one of his annoying broomsticks.

I frowned, as he begun to mount it. What was the Muppet doing?

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

He turned his head, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Duh. Making sure you get home safely."

I think we need to record this moment down somewhere. Did he say what it him he just said? What does he think will happen? Upon my arrival to my own home Hugo splats me with cream pie? Ah! I know what it is...its Crookshanks. He wants to see his old friend.

"I can get home you know. It's not a big deal."

He shrugged acting as if he didn't care. "I know. It's just the gentlemanly thing to do, you know?" He got off of the broomstick, and stood right in front of me, his arms folded. He smiled at me, coming scarily close before smirking at me. Really? Am I that funny lookin' that even my appearance is smirk able? Actually...Don't answer.

"My dad might have said no, but today was great enough. You're not bad Weasley."

Bloody hell, my blood needs to slow right down! He thinks-I did-what? I rethought about how this evening had went, and realised that right under my own bush of brainy hair had Malfoy managed to create a sort-of date! That's why he had offered to take me home! Mental shrieking in horror.

"Th-thanks."I murmured.

Brain= idiot.

Malfoy leaned towards me, and before I could even mouth my father's iconic words (bloody hell) he had planted a kiss on my rosier than Rose cheek (P.S I didn't have one red cheek. The other cheek was all red-like too. I'm not that much of a freak). I was frozen, like a cat caught in headlights.

"Wait! Excuse me!" I heard a voice yell. I still hadn't regained my senses yet, so I wasn't sure of whom it was? Crookshanks, is that you?

I immediately saw Malfoy groan, shoving his hand through his hair in annoyance. It was none other than Astoria Malfoy dragging Draco across the grass at quite a speed, only stopping until she reached us.

"My husband has something to say to you both." She announced, folding her arms ushering Draco to talk. Draco looked less happy than I had ever seen him. His brow was creased; mouth tight and eyes were stony and cold.

"I have considered your suggestion, Miss Weasley." he said, his chest puffing out, trying to look fiercer. Fail. He halted, but I spied Astoria glare at him, making me wonder how much Draco was the head of the household. Perhaps I had been wrong, because clearly he answered to his wife.

"I will accept one date. Nothing more, you understand me?" he grunted, eyes darting between myself and Scorpius. I couldn't bring myself to rain on everyone's parade that in Scorpius Malfoy's eyes, we'd already had our 'first date'. But I couldn't bring myself to tell my brain that it appeared that I was going on a second date.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at me, as his father and mother argued their way up the stairs of Malfoy manor. "Good job Weasley. You passed the art of persuasion with flying colours. Guess what's your reward? Date number 2."

I don't know whether I should be happy or frankly running for the hills, but either way, I got what I was made to ask for. And Draco Malfoy wasn't going to make it easy, and I didn't need to understand the invention of lying to tell anybody that.

**Author Note: Hope I lived up to expectations on this chapter as I felt mean leaving the last one on a cliffhanger, but I'd like to know, were you surprised at this chapter? I was, I didn't plan this chapter like this at all but it practically wrote itself. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, because if you did, let me know. **

**Review?**

**IckleblueeyedWitch**


	14. Chapter 14 Lesson 8 Jibberjabber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places or things mentioned, as they they all belong to the wonderful JK. Rowling-who in no way is me.**

**P.S MR. T owns the title phrase of Lesson 8, not me. Just saying.**

**Lesson 8: "Quit your jibber jabbering, fool." **

"Mum, pretty please buy me a Pygmy puff!" I heard a small freckled girl whine to her mother.

I , whom might I add was warmly welcomed in my uncles infamous joke shop 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' as you know, being a Weasley and all. I subconsciously found myself wandering towards the pile of neatly set out love potions that were continually being snatched up by one very desperate girl after another until they all were squabbling over the amount they each had. After they had taken their items toward the till, I found myself rolling my eyes at the tiny heart shaped bottles in which were supposed to make the said drinker fall 'in love.' And which was by far the highest selling product when it came to Hogwarts students. Am I pessimistic? Yes sir. Yes I am.

As you are all aware of my usual scenarios, it wouldn't come as a surprise that I could imagine what mess I would get myself into if I was to purchase one. Not only would my father most likely confiscate my Wiz-aid Frizzing aid shampoo (without it, my hair would not fit through a door) or would waive his feet in my face in order to make me return it. Therefore, I immediately put the bottle down.

"Weasley, you should know by now that you don't not need that junk. Why would you when you've got date number 2 with one of Hogwarts most eligible bachelors."

Uggh. He's back.

"If you see him, would you show me him." I replied, obviously not sounding as 'rosy' as I usually would have. I turned to face him, folding my arms trying not to smirk at his mocking expression.

"That cut me deep kid. Really." He feigned, putting his hand to his head. "You don't sound overjoyed about tonight. Should I be worried?"

My eyes widened. Now, the last time you would have met up with us we had literally just had our first date. But as there isn't enough time to catch you up, I might as well add we haven't told a sole about it. Honestly, I am starting feel as though I am the wizarding worlds very own Juliet. You ask, why keep it a secret. Listen up kids, if the world knew that Scorpius Malfoy has talked me into taking me out, Rita Skeeter would add it to another addition to the Harry Potter: The betrayal of his niece segment.

"Shut up." I said, shoving my hand over his mouth. "You are such a blabber mouth."

Malfoy grimaced, his eyebrows raising. I then felt my hand become suddenly wet, which made me recoil realising just what the boy has done. He was a hand licker! *Points with disgust*.

"Ewww. You disgust me sometimes." I said, wiping my hand on an unknowing little child's shoulder. Not very 'Rose' of me, but there you go. Try something new.

"I aim to please."

Malfoy looked around, his blue eyes darting between the swarms of people before guiding me towards the back of the shop, where there were less exciting products (that most likely were only there because my uncles were made to put them in the shop by Grandma Weasley as she though they were appropriate.)

"Perfect timing. Lesson 8, quit being a blabber mouth." Malfoy whispered, his lips playing a tiny quiver of a smile. I returned his crazy, yet surprisingly sweet smile.

"Maybe I should teach you this lesson Malfoy. Being as you are the one who can't stop giving anything away." I giggled, abruptly stopping and moving far away from Malfoy in the time three seconds would allow.

"Do I smell or something?" Malfoy asked loudly, noticing my quick movement.

"Well, well, isn't it my favourite niece and her rather loud fella. And no mate, no smells are wafting in my direction." My uncle George grinned, answering Malfoys ridiculous question. Malfoy nodded, his face flushing a little but eyes connecting with mine as he suddenly (only suddenly right?) realised why I had moved away with not-lighting-but-Rose-Weasley speed.

"He's not my..." I paused looking at Malfoy "...My fella Uncle George. But good one."

"That's it Rosy. I am awfully glad that brother of mine brought you up with some form of humour." Uncle George laughed.

See what I mean? People find the idea of me and Malfoy together amusing? Really? Although, even I can't deny that the image of freckle face holding hands _skipping_ with Malfoy Jr didn't tickle my diaphragm.

I and Malfoy laughed rather awkwardly as my Uncle moved away, ready to promote another inane product to the growing amount of customers in the store.

"That was _too_ bloody close. And anyway, what is so funny about the idea of you and me together? Am I _missing _the punch line?" Malfoy shrugged. I wasn't even going to try and depict the image I had thought of into his head. "But...as much as I hate to admit it, I think we should keep date number two under wraps. Even though I'm the worst at giving anything aw-

He suddenly stop talking as the hasty noise of a faint squealing was to be heard from-from what sounded like a girl. I turned around, and in an instant my stomach rocketed downwards as the squealing little girl was indeed Lily Potter.

"Oh my Gosh! I knew it, I always knew he liked you Rosy! Now you're DATING and we can all go to Hogsmeade together and valentine's day and..." I won't even repeat the rest because it went on for a while. Besides, the idea of spending Valentine's Day cooped up with cupids and Malfoy made me want to sucker punch myself again.

"Lily, there's nothing going on. Really, it was just an expression." I tried to tell her. However she seemed trapped in her own annoying imagination.

"Yeah, I mean, I always flirt with Weasley, you should know that." Malfoy played it cool, nudging me, and then punching me in the arms as though I were another bloke. Because it adds to my feminine charm and obvious personality.

"I so want to be there when it's your date. I'll make it super romantic, the stars, the candles, and the really cute dress!" Lily continued, clapping her hands.

"That's it!" Malfoy exclaimed, pushing Lily into one of my uncles supply closets, dragging me with him. What? WHAT? Why did he bring me with him and-and LILY? Hyperventilating, he's gone crazy!

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I asked, moreover squeaked as I came into contact with a weird scent in the closet. Malfoy shut the door and pulled a trigger, eliminating the room, which appeared to be a little big for a supply closet. It was filled with plain text card boxes covered in dust that looked as though they hadn't been used in years.

"What is that smell?" I asked, my nose scrunching up. Malfoy folded his raised both of his hands, pleading innocently.

"It wasn't me, I swear."

"I don't care too much as long as we get out of here."

"Why, have a phobia do we Weasley?"

"Might do. Just get me out."

"Can't do that, remember? Lesson 8 has to come into play and if there is no other place to talk then it shall be in here." Malfoy concluded leaning on a box and Lily sat dazed, watching our raised discussion like a tennis match. I slid down a box, refusing to be the one to talk first.

"Lily, to be honest, we are only being made to go on a date because of my mother. She thinks it will be an 'experiment'. We are not doing it out of choice." Malfoy told Lily, looking directly at her. Man, he is a good liar.

Lily for once seemed to listen, whether it was the mere sense of sincere texture to his voice or that she had lost energy, I would never know. At this, her face dropped.

"Our date was meant to be supervised-tonight." I added.

Malfoy shook his head, rolling his eyes. Clearly I wasn't meant to add to the discussion.

Lily frowned. "So you're not in love then?"

Scorpius actually shook his head. "We are just friends."

Lily slowly began to rise, her chest falling and she sighed making me feel utterly awful not realising that it actually meant something to her. I was about to say something, but Malfoy squeezed my hand behind my back kindly, as if telling me that this was the right thing to do for this moment.

Lily's disappointment suddenly turned to frustration as she began tugging at the door.

"Scorpius, it won't open." She complained, tugging harder.

Malfoy being a cocky- yet sometimes sweet –git patted her aside and took out his wand, he quickly waved it, speaking "alohamora." at it. But nothing.

"That isn't right. Maybe you said it wrong." Is suggested by in return got deeply frowned at. For this, I wound my neck in. So I tried another option. "It is a joke shop, isn't it? So it could be a pranking door."

This idea seemed to be more popular.

"So, all we have to do it wait for Uncle George to come find us?" Lily asked, placing her tiny frame upon a cardboard box again. I shrugged.

"So we wait."

"...So we wait."

Malfoy frowned. "Stop copying me."

"I wasn't. I was emphasizing your point."

"Hey guys, do you think you should kiss now?" Lily interrupted, her mischievous smile making a comeback.

"No." I and Malfoy replied in unison.

Gee, this would be a long wait...even if it was for a few minutes.

**Author Note: I am super sorry for kinda-not really-thinking about updating,reasons being I didn't know how to continue, until I re-read Halfblood Prince for the manyieth time. Keep reading guys. And thank you if you have stuck with it for this long-you're the legend.**

**IckleblueyedWitch**


	15. Chapter 15 Lesson 9 Own Judgement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places or items mentioned. They all belong to the inspirational J.K Rowling. **

**Lesson 9: Trusting your own judgement.**

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Malfoy asked, as we sat at a table merely hours after getting out of the supply closet in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Just Peachy." I insisted, my eyes scanning the puke-tastic, and slightly cliché roses that were placed on the table in which both myself and Malfoy were sat at, waiting for our orders (that in my own very awkward opinion couldn't come fast enough). But as I expected, Malfoy was generally concerned, picking up my sprawled out hand laying on the wooden table, and placed his own carefully within mine, cradling it. In which I might bring us all back to earth and say I could beat him in an arms wrestling contest.

"What is it? I thought you'd like the Three Broomsticks? Not too mushy and all because I know you get stressy about that sort of thing. Or if it's the secret thing Weasley, we can leave if it's bothering you-

I had to cut him off. _He _wasn't doing a thing wrong (perhaps the flowers were something that could be removed...) but what was causing me to be so awkward was the fact that Lily-once we had ditched her-had found her way here, and was sitting merely a few tables away, with muggle binoculars taped to her eyeballs.

"It's not you its-"

"Me. Yeah, Yeah I don't believe you." He interrupted as if bored already. Was he serious? If he listened once in a while to other peoples voices this wouldn't happen!

"No you doof! I mean it's her!" I hissed. Malfoys eyebrows arose, goofily looking around the room before I craned his neck in and shoved a menu between us, hiding our faces. "It's Lily." I whispered. "She's watching our every move."

Malfoy responded, raising his blonde head above the menu, before shrieking in a rather girly manor retracting about a metre. I jumped in response, pushing down the menu, revealing the reason for both mine, and Malfoys reaction. Lily was at the table.

"Lily! Good Godric you scared the living bloody daylights out of me." Malfoy breathed.

"What daylights? Last I heard there was an elongated eclipse." I added, almost to myself. I must admit, I was slightly proud of myself for being as quick as I was. As you very well know, this is a rarity.

"Ha ha." Malfoy sneered sarcastically. "I'm laughing on the inside."

"I bet you are."

I shut up immediately, noticing the inane smile that was illuminating on Lily's little face. She knew. She was a Potter for crying out loud, snooping for clues was in her blood, so why had I thought that we could fool her twice.

"Lily-" I spoke calmly, knowing it could be minutes before she could explode like one of Uncle George's fireworks. "Lily, yes okay, we are on a date."

Malfoy sat back in his chair, arms raised with surprise. "Weasley? Gah!" He slapped his hand to his forehead.

"What? I can't be bothered with hiding anymore. Hiding from the opinions of others." I paused, noticing the odd looks we were getting from customers in the pub. "Yes, that also means hiding from looks like that, Sir." I folded my arms at the old wizard whom was finding the whole situation rather amusing. I would have, if I wasn't me. Funny isn't it? It always seems to be funny when it's not happening to you.

"But you were all for sneaking around in the first place! I was ready to face to opinions of others!"

"Well good for you. I just didn't want to be hated by-by everyone!" I stuttered.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You mean your family?"

"Uncle Ron." Lily added, her rosy cheeks protruding.

"Yes." I answered, finally sinking further into my seat. Malfoy grabbed me by the wrist, ignoring stares and took me out of the pub.

"You are seriously ready to tell people that you like me. I didn't think you even told me that yet." He stated, pacing in front of me while wizards and witches apparated in and out of Hogmeade. Was he right? Hadn't I actually said that to him yet?

"But-but I thought you knew that already?"

"Do I?"

"..."

"Rose, you have to be honest. At first the whole sneaking around thing sounded actual fun, but if you don't think that this could work out just because of what people think, or hiding it from people because you are embarrassed by it, then maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe we should consider going back to how things used to be."

I didn't want to hear this. Where had his sense of humour gone? I was Weasley-the bushy haired-brain aching-girl he flirted with- to Malfoy. He had called me Rose. I couldn't think of a time that he had actually called me Rose. He walked closer, a tiny sympathetic smile arose.

"Lesson 9. Trust your own judgement." He whispered, kissing my forehead before shoving his hands in his pockets and headed towards the castle. Alone.

I stood bleakly for a few moments, feeling my own sense of humour walk away from me.

"No! That isn't what's meant to happen!" I heard Lily walk up behind me and stomp her foot next to me. "You're his princess."

I snorted, although not finding it amusing. Lily paused, as if waiting for me to do something.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Lily put her hands on her hips, suddenly looking a lot older than Al and James's dinky sister. "You heard what he said Rose Weasley. Trust your own judgement. So run."

I stared at her gormlessly. Kindly in return; she pushed me.

"Lily?" I raised my arms, confused.

"Run!"

"Run where?"

"After Scorpius. I ruined this for you, so I'm making it all better. Trust your own judgement—and mine. GO!"

Sometimes, on rare occasions it's quite good to have a Lily eavesdropping on your conversation. It's rare, but who to say that rare things don't happen. Such as me being epically quick with a remark. Yeah, still proud of myself.

**Author note: Hello again. I must say I am not a huge fan of this chapter because I don't think I did very well on it, but it needed to happen. It's not so much as a filler, more of a chapter that needed to happen in order for the last chapter (s) to happen. **

**Thanks for reading all the way to here! Hope you still like it!**

**IckleblueeyedWitch.**


	16. Chapter 16 Ginge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, placed, or items mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling-who is not me.**

**Chapter 16: Ginge.**

I began to run on Lily's orders (although not very fast) but at a consistent pace. My efforts to run after Scorpius like a Hollywood movie star was crushed, as I notably tripped many a time, still not seeing the angry boy in sight.

By the time I had ran all of the way down the strip of path containing several crooked houses and tiny shops, my breath began to laps and my brain started to kick in, noticing that since I had left Lily less than 5 minutes ago, I was getting nowhere fast. This forced me to consider that either Malfoy was a very fast runner, or he had hitched a ride from an unknown source. May I add, I had seen him run and yes, he was like a whippet, but something what telling me that option B was much more likely. I don't know what gave it away...maybe that I had only just noticed that my out of control cousin was weebling on his broom, with said culprit (Malfoy) on the back, heading towards the Hogwarts grounds.

"Hey!" I hoarsely attempted to shout, but as I expected I had no response. Well...I got a response from James, but the gesture was too rude to even mention. I will stop there.

I growled, as this meant more running. More running? Yes, fellow readers, you'd have to see me run again, however more frantically in order to catch up with them. I reached into my pocket (yes, the tissue pocket) and reached out for hair elastic, hoping that by tying my hair back that I would become more streamline. "To the Quidditch field..."

Once on the neatly cut grass that had chunks missing and had pretty much been pulled up from constant Quidditch practise, I instantly spotted James and Malfoy hovering above the ground, now on separate brooms throwing and catching a Quaffle.

"You." I said, craning my neck up and pointing at my elder cousin. "I want a word with you."

"Is that word Goodbye?" I distantly heard him snigger, before throwing the Quaffle at Malfoy.

"No, it is not. How come you..." I didn't quite know how to put it. "Swore at me?"

He shrugged.

"Never mind, I'll deal with you later." I dismissed, suddenly remembering why I had ran up here in the first place. Wow, I really do have the attention span of a Nat! "Malfoy, I need to speak to you."

"I'm not in the mood at the moment Weasley. Remember that?"

Awkward turtle.

"Yeah...But won't you let me talk to you?"

"I need some time to be alone."

Are your eyebrows as raised as mine? He isn't alone! He's with James, and he doesn't even like James!

"But you're with James."

"I can take my anger out on him then." I watched as he hurtled the Quaffle, which actually hit James in the head.

"Ow." I distantly heard James mutter.

"Heads up Potter."

Really? This is how boys take out their frustration? It's immature, and slightly irritating. Not much unlike one Rose Weasley who chose to stomp her foot.

"Please?"

I knew his response as I heard another 'Ow!' from James.

"Malfoy!" I whined, crossing my arms. Surprisingly, this seemed to get his attention, as he directed his broom down, his feet touching the ground from jumping from quite a height. I laughed to myself on how well that went for him, and how well it would go for me. You can only imagine...

"I have nothing else to say to you at the moment Weasley. I said it all back there and I'm leaving it to you."

"But..."

Malfoy grimaced, and sturdily walked away from me yet again, this time heading straight towards the castle. So, respectively I did the only thing that I could think of at the time.

"But what about about my Lessons?" I shouted, quite lamely might I add.

He halted, shoving his hands in his pockets, slowly turning around. He didn't look angry; if I was honest I saw no raw emotion that I could pick out in Scorpius Malfoy's pale face.

"I left the hands of our awkward relationship in the hands of you. That means you call the shots. If you decide that I am too embarrassing, or some excuse about our parents, then fine. Or the latter. I leave it up to you."

Me? Why me? He knows I am decisionally challenged in most areas of life where normal human beings would feel it were a walk in the park. Take breakfast for example, I could barely choose between a bagel and cereal, so how on earth did he expect me to 'call the shots' on our so called relationship?

He grimaced again, shoving his hands right back into his pockets before strolling back towards the castle-and this time I let him.

"Uggh." Even more disheartened, I turned my head slightly at the groan, spotting James holding his head, walking over to me. "Lovely one that boyfriend of yours Rosey."

"You know then?"

James snorted under his casually forming bruise. "It's obvious. "

"Do you mind?"

"Not really bothered, if I'm honest. He's a bit of a git, but apparently the quaffle informed me-while it was hurtling towards me-he _really_ likes you, otherwise I wouldn't be in pain right now."

This opened my eyes (even though one of James's was nearly shut). If James didn't care, then why should I care what everyone else thinks? I quickly found myself trusting my own judgement, with a little help.

"Thanks James." I nodded, my neck bending at the height of him.

"Okay. But I don't know what for."

I knew I really had felt happy with Malfoy, but as he had said it was up to me now. And I had made my decision, (I like bagels better than cereal) the world can stick their opinion, because I like a Malfoy. There, I said it and you all are going to point and laugh that it took me this long.

I let Malfoy cool off for about a day, avoiding him at much as I could without igniting a form of hurt, or anger in which he may have festering for me. This meant that while he was in the Gryffindor common room that morning, I crept out and began wondering the corridors aimlessly. It was there that I felt time had come a full circle, as I spotted the three Slytherin third years that had bombed me with water balloons all of those months ago, bending over the stairs waiting for their next culprit. I built up my courage, as this is the sort of thing that Malfoy had taught me to confront...right?

"Oi!" I boldly shouted. The three boys, all different shapes and sized snapped their heads around, eyes wide as though they has been caught rummaging through their mothers home-made cookie jar. Of course, their eyes retracted once they saw who was confronting them. As you can imagine, they just laughed.

"We'll look who it is, little Miss Ginge." The shortest, who appeared to be the ring leader, sneered.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are picking on people twice your age, but stop it."

Again, they laughed.

"Yeah, and whose going to stop us? Anyway, it's funny to see you all look around to see who has done it." The chubbiest of the three, acting out the expression that I myself must have pulled.

"It's pathetic." I retorted, my hands on my hips.

"You're not a teacher, nor a prefect, no one with any sort of power to punish us."

I knew this, and I wasn't about to duel them either. They began muttering between themselves, the tallest one prompting the smaller one to do something. After a while, the ring leader sighed, throwing a water balloon over his shoulder which must have hit some girl, as I heard her scream.

"Hey!" I shouted again.

"Before you get all high and mighty on us fifth year, I might as well tell you that we didn't voluntarily pick on you." The shortest sighed.

I frowned. "What?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you ginger?"

"Shut it, and tell me what you mean." I replied, sounding more inquisitive than intimidating.

"It'll cost you ginger." The chubby one greedily answered, holding out a childish hand. I narrowed my eyes, realising that they weren't going to spill until I gave in, so upon this is I rummaged around before taking out 3 puking pastels that were given to me in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Nice." They all breathed in excitement, each shoving their pastel in their pocket.

"Yeah, yeah, please get on with it"

Rolling his eyes, the short cocky one-who reminded me slightly of a younger Malfoy, began to speak. "I take it your boyfriend didn't tell you that he paid us to throw those balloons at you if that's what you want to know."

I blinked. Malfoy PAID them? Why! The Git!

"He What!"

They laughed again.

"Look Ginge, we weren't meant to breathe a word of it to you, so keep your mouth shut." The cocky cockney short one added popping the puking pastel in his greedy little pie hole.

"Did he tell you why?"

"Odds and ends. Only that he needed it to get close to you, although we didn't really care. Still don't." The chubby one finished short stacks sentence.

In a very strange way, I actually found it quite sweet. Infuriating-but sweet. This meant that Malfoy must have planned the entire thing, which also must have meant that he liked me from the beginning. This realisation made my heart swell. However my giddy delight was shattered when short stacks puking pastel must have kicked in, as there was now puke...on my shoes.

**Author note: Hello, quite a long chapter isn't it? Did you like the little twist and more importantly did you guess?**

**IckleblueeyedWitch**


	17. Chapter 17 Lesson 10 When Pranking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or products mentioned. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Lesson 10: When pranking** **consider that maybe, just maybe, you might be played at your own game.**

If you guess which house is the least helpful when you are on a quest, I bet your immediate response would be Slytherin. If so, don't let your intelligence, or prejudice attitude fool you, because hands down it has to be Gryffindor house. Sure, Ravenclaws may elongate the explanation of the whereabouts of the person you are searching for, by using some formula or a detailed map. Hufflepuffs of course would help you look. Slytherin's may just ignore you or send you in the wrong direction completely, but Gryffindors? Nope, we are not known for our helpfulness...

"Has anybody seen Malfoy?" I asked, craning my head through the portrait, getting several tuts from the Fat Lady.

"Yeah. I've seen him." I saw a first year raise his hand, worming his way towards me through a crowd of seventh years. "He has blonde hair, sort of blue eyes, quite tall, lanky-"

I could have torn this kid's hair apart. Mean-I know. But honestly, I know what the handsome jerk looks like! I tried not to let my annoyance slip through. Highlight the word tried.

"Yes, he looks like that, but have you seen him? He was in here not too long ago; did you see where he went?" I spoke through gritted teeth. The freckly little boy blankly stared up at me, his mouth hanging open slightly which was a clear indication that it was time to move on. "Anybody else?" I inquired once more, not attempting to ask the rowdy seventh years. I looked around, deciding to do my own work, and find a helpful soul in the room, someone observant, someone keen and someone smart. Neither of these were an option, so I had to settle with Hugo.

"Hugo, please say you have seen where Malfoy went." I begged, heading towards the classy fireplace in which sat my not-so classy brother, stuffing his face with fizzing whizzbees.

"Uggh...In rwoom. I fink..." Hugo muffled, only taking a breath to shove another sweet in.

I began to get up, but sat back down again remembering that I was in fact female, so I'd have to bribe Hugo to go get him, if he was in fact there at all.

"Hugo, I'm a girl-"

"-That fact is disputable."

"-and it's the boy's dormitory. I'm not allowed to go up there." I chose to ignore his comment.

Hugo laughed, and chose to throw a fizzing whizzbee at my face. Afterwards, he proceeded to snort, so it's understandable why I chose to explode his bag of sweets, and not so calmly walk away.

"Aw man!"

"Woman!" I added, calmly walking away, and choosing to head to Malfoys second favourite spot in the entire Hogwarts grounds. The Quidditch field (again.)

Outside, the seams of the clouds had burst, leaving the once solid grounds of Hogwarts now a muddy landslide. I hopped my way across, noticing as I trekked closer the the field that there were only a few dedicated players that had braved the weather, and I hoped one of them was Malfoy.

"Hello?" I shouted, waving my arms around at the players, myself now matching their sopping wet physique. I got the attention of the Hufflepuff team Captain, Elerie Matthews as she flew down, her wavy auburn hair wrapped around her neck.

"Hi, Rose Weasley isn't it?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, I was wondering-

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but your dads Ron Weasley and-"

"Daughter of Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and so on." I smiled, used to the whole thing by now.

She laughed. "I bet you are used it by now. Was there something you wanted?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted once more by a boy's voice.

"Watch out!"

I didn't have enough time, as I now knew how James had felt as the quaffle came crashing into my forehead. Wet, Bruised and prickly, I was going to find out where Malfoy was, whether it took me all day. Which it nearly had, as dinner couldn't be too far away.

"Are you alright?" Elerie asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Yes." I quickly answered "Have you seen Malfoy at all today?"

"Err, no. He wasn't here. Are you sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

I didn't end up answering her, as I was heading straight back into the castle. Why couldn't the boy stay still so I could find him already!

I stomped all of the way into the castle, many inquired about the discoloured bruise on my forehead, and surprisingly, just as I was about to enter the great hall I saw James. He clapped, pointing at me.

"We match." He laughed, pointing to his own forehead.

"So we do." I sighed. "Have you by any chance seen Malfoy?"

James patted my shoulder and led my eyesight past the doors and all of the way down the halls architecture.

"On the left."

At last. The blonde hair that I had been searching for all day. I hurriedly walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, I need a word with you." I stood behind him; arms crossed, my bruise now the topic of conversation at the table. Malfoy turned around.

"Have you made your mind up-whoa? What happened?"

As you can imagine, I wasn't in the mood to explain. I grabbed his wrist, and lead him to edge of the hall, right near the wide wooden doors, away from prying ears.

"I know about your plan. The waterballons, the lessons, everything."

Malfoy blinked. "Even the peanut butter?"

I wrinkled my nose. "What? Never mind, I was looking for you to tell you-"

Suddenly, angelic voices erupted in the hall, and I felt the sudden urge to punch Professor Flitwick for conducting the choir that had interrupted me. I was not only wet, but tired and also very nervous about the sudden rush of energy that sprung into me, and what I was about to do next was a very out of character thing to do, but it didn't change that I still did it. I smiled at Malfoy, stepped forward and flung my arms around him, kissing him fully. I felt him smile, and slowly we pulled apart, my face probably the colour of my hair, now feeling very embarrassed.

"I see you made up your mind." He whispered his cheeks flushed, a wide grin forming on his face.

"I thought it was sweet...your plan."

"I take it the third years told you."

"I bribed them."

Malfoy raised his hand to my stained cheek, rubbing his thumb gently. "Very Malfoy of you Miss Weasley."

"This is disturbing!" I heard the distinctive roar from Hugo, but I silently remembered to thank Lily for using the silencing charm on him. Gott'a love family.

"I think this means that you've successfully completed Malfoy's Guide to avoid being Weasley Pulp. Congratulations." He nodded, smirking at me again.

"Not quite."

Maybe it was just the slightly out-of-sync attitude I now had, or that I had finally lost the plot, but one thing I had failed to mention to you earlier, was that the puking pastels also came at another price- a price that only came apparent round about now.

"FIRE!" I heard short stack shout, and about 100 water balloons came flying down on Malfoy at once, playing him at his own game. His mouth gaped open, speechless.

"Lesson 10, Mr Malfoy; when pranking, consider that maybe, just maybe, you might be played at your own game."

"You're dead Weasley." Malfoy laughed, wringing out his dripping jumper, and flicking it at me.

"What's it going to be Malfoy?" I mimicked his words.

Accepting the offer to Malfoys guide probably wasn't one of my finest hours, but while I wasn't overly co-ordinated, used to hit like a girl, had no talent in persuasion, couldn't lie to save my life and sometimes had verbal diarrhoea, at the end of the day I was Rose Weasley. Yeah, the one with the out-of-control ginger bush on her head, and the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Yeah, her. Her who could kick some butt-but only in emergencies.

**Author note: There you have it. It sort of came full circle...ish. **

**I would like to thank the people who visited this story, the story followers and not forgetting the reviewers. I know I didn't give you the best ending, but you liked the story overall...right? **

**IckleblueeyedWitch**

**P.S Look out for a Lily Evans.P/James.P story that I should be posting soon!**


End file.
